Experience All You Can, Cause It's Over To Soon
by YourPersonalBrandOfHeroin
Summary: An accident happens, driving Bella away from Forks. It completely changes her into a wild child. When Bella has to move back to Forks cause her mother can't handle her, she's not thrilled. What she doesn't expect is who she gets involved with.
1. One Last Night In Paris

Experience All You Can, Cause It's Over To Soon

"Bella, I can't believe you're leaving in the morning." Amelia says to me, in a french accents that I don't even notice anymore. Her face is sad. I know she doesn't want me to leave. Hell, I don't want to fucking leave. But the parental units are still in charge, so I basically have no control over my life. They haven't cared about my life for the past year and a half, why should they start now. But of course when I'm finally comfortable where I am, and happy with who I am, my parents want to take it away. Sure why not...

"I know babe, I don't want to, but apparently I'm 'too much' for my mom to handle..." I light up the joint that I had placed on the table earlier, before this going-away shindig started. My mom would be taking me to the air port in the morning where I would have to, against my will, go back to Forks. I loved Paris, which is where I am now. I love every second of being here. It's so much more free and lively in Paris. I inhale the sweet, sticky smoke into the back of my throat and relax. I hold it in for as long as I can before exhaling and pasting the joint to the person next to me. "She says my wild ways have to stop..." We all laugh at that. And by we I mean Amelia, Julian, Frankie, Jack, Tara, Reid and Sebastian. We all laugh because to us my wild ways are not wild, they are... experiences. Which is what I crave. I guess being the photographer I am, I just need to feel, see and do crazy shit. Then take pictures of it. "I mean I know I can get out of control sometimes..."

"Like the time you offered to give that police officer head to get out of that ticket." Frankie cuts in. I knew she couldn't resist starting this little game. We all crack up. The pot flowing through us, making us happier.

"Or the time we went to London and you took your clothes off in front of that Bakery, just so you could get us free pastry's." Sebastian adds. The laughter gets bigger.

"What about the fucking time you got caught in a three-way with Tara and Ray at "The Club" by the clubs owner in his fucking office..." Some of us were crying we were laughing so hard. "I mean, you guys were just fucking in there, using his office. He wasn't even involved." Amelia states, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, you guys remember..." Julien starts.

"Alright, alight. I get it. I like to have fun." I'm still laughing, but its dying down. "It' not a crime... Well some of them have been." I give a coy look, like I'm a little innocent girl, when we all know thats bullshit. The joint still being pasted around.

"Urgh, I'm going to miss you so much." Amelia says. "It's not fair. You shouldn't have to leave the fucking country just because your mother thinks you're a little unruly." I knew she was upset about me leaving. Amelia has been my best friend practically the whole time I've lived in Paris, we became friends in school my second week there and have been inseparable ever since. It's going to be hard leaving her, but I don't want to think about it, so I don't.

"Me dire à son sujet." Sebastian says in french. "Il n'est pas comme toi vont changer une fois que vous arrivez en arrière en Amérique. Vous allez toujours être toi." It has taken me a while to grasp the language but I feel comfortable in my knowledge of it and understand what Sebastian says perfectly.

"I know..." I say. "I think they think I'm going to be different for my dad... Like I was when I lived there before with him." I start to remember what made me leave and get sad. "He wasn't even there for me after what happened." Everyone in the room knew the story and the person I was talking about, so I didn't say their name. I couldn't, I missed them too much. "It's like he couldn't take me being depressed all the time, so he figured I'd be happy moving to a new and unknown location, with my mother, who back then I hadn't seen in three years." I roll my eyes at the memory and the whole situation. "Il est baiser retardé." I say more to myself, than my friends around me. The joint gets back to me, after being pasted around about 4 times. It's so small I can barely hold it. I take one last big puff and put it out, knowing no more is going to come of it.

"What time do to you to be at the airport in the morning again?" Reid asks, speaking up for the first time tonight. I know he's had a crush on my for a long time, and is really sad to see me go. We have been on a few dates and have made out on more than a few occasions, but nothing serious. His friendship means more to me than anything. And more then that, I just don't feel anything when we're together. No passion or spark. But I know he feels differently.

"9 in the morning." I groan. Anyone who knows me knows I am not a fucking morning person. I'm a fucking cunt from hell if you mess with me in the morning. So when I say this everyone cringes, knowing how I am. I look at the clock above the television to see that it is 1:37, I should go to bed soon if I want to be able to make it through tomorrow. I know it's going to be a pain in the ass. What with leaving the gang, having to deal with good-byes and bullshit from my mother and seeing Charlie, my dad, again.

"And you're moms picking you up here right?" Tara asks.

"Yea, I packed all my shit yesterday and loaded it in the car telling her to just come and get me here in the morning. Cause I sure as hell wanted to spend my last night here with you guys." We all smile and make 'awww' sounds. The people around me have been my life for the past year, and now I'm just up and leaving. I'm not happy about it, but they understand.

We spend the rest of the night reliving our time together and what we're going to do when they come to visit me in three months.

When it gets late, and I state that I should probably go to bed, we move the table thats usually in the middle of the living room of Sebastian's apartment, and place a ton of blankets and pillows on the floor. We all lay down on them, cuddling together. Wanting this moment to last. I sigh and wipe away a tear at the thought of having to leave them in the morning. I feel myself slipping into La-La-Land, but not before Amelia's arm wraps around me, comforting me. I fall asleep to the sound of even breathing and arms and legs tandled together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh honey, you look so tired." Yup, that's my mother. "What time did you go to bed last night?"

_More like this morning._ I think to myself. I ignore her as we move my suitecases from the car to the cart that holds luggage. My ever-ready manual camera hanging from my neck. You never know when something interesting or beautiful might happen.

After spending twenty minutes in the front of Sebastian's apartment with the gang, not being able to say good-bye, I am finally at the airport. My mom had just sat in the car as I gave each of them a hug and kiss and told them I would see them soon. I couldn't let go of Amelia, I didn't want to leave her. She was my soulmate. My other half. I could talk to her about anything and she'd be there for me. After assuring me that I have a cell phone and we could just call each other anytime, I finally let go of her.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to grab something to eat before the flight?" Mom asks as we start to make our way into the airport.

"No, I'm fine." Wanting to keep it as short as possible. I just want to get there already. This was going to be hell, I didn't want to prolong it.

After going through all the hoopla and talking with someone about my flight, I sit down. Waiting. Waiting for a voice to come over the loud speaker and tell me I can get this hideous show on the road. Mom sits next to me and pulls out her cell phone. Texting. Probably to her new boy toy. I just roll my eyes and pull out my iPod, only placing one ear bud in my ear so that I'd be able to hear them call my flight. I search for something good, something calm and tranquilizing. Pink Floyd's 'Welcome to the Machine' blares in my head. I love music. It makes me feel like everything will be alright. Like it's looking out for me. I take comfort in that.

I have been sitting here for a half hour, listening to songs by The Doors, Etta James, Otis Reading, Kings of Leon, and Coheed and Cambria. So when the anouncement about my flight comes through the speakers I was more than ready to go.

"Well, this is me." I say to my mom.

She looks like she's going to cry. _What the fuck? _

"Oh Bella, I'm going to miss you so much. You have no idea..." _No I don't. _I think to myself.

She pulls me into a hug and I roll my eyes. Why is she doing this? I've been here the last year and she's never done this. Why does she have to be a parent now? I get frustrated with her and say, "Bye." Turning my back to her and stand in the line that is moving quickly, but not quick enough, to my plane.

When I'm actually on the plane, I feel an excitement wash over me for some reason. Not that I'm excited to go back to the states, my dad, or Forks. But for change. New experiences are going to happen. They happen everyday. You just have to look for them and take them as they come, good or bad, fun or not. Cause they'll shape you and make you feel a certain way.

So as the plane takes off and I look out my window, I'm not really upset about leave Paris. There's obviously a reason for me having to go back to Forks.

I cross my legs and pull out 'Carnival' by Arthur H. Lewis, knowing if I keep busy the time will go by faster.


	2. Good Ol' Forks

**Chapter 2**

_Oh shit. I'm back in the states. I'm in fucking Forks... again. God, help me._ I walk off the plane and look around. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. Everything seems strange and different from the last time I was here. And smaller. Really small. Maybe it's because I've lived more in the past year then some of these people have their entire life.

I pull out my Sidekick and dial my fathers number as I start to walk. I told him I would just call him when my flight landed. I'm not in any hurry to have this awkward moment with him that I know is going to happen. He picks up the phone as I'm pulling my luggage off the 'big round metal suitcase dispenser' and onto my luggage cart.

"Bells? Is that you?" He asks in a rough but some what excited voice.

"Yea, Charlie..." I always made a point to call my father by his first name. "It's me. I just got off the plane. I'll be waiting for you outside, okay?" I need a cigarette bad, so I have no problem standing outside to wait for him.

"Alright, I'll be there in about ten minutes. I'm on the road now." He says keeping it short. That's something I like about my father, he keeps it short and he doesn't hover.

I say good-bye and hang up the phone. As I walk out of the front doors of the airport I felt like I am being watched. I have my hair down and oversized designer Dolce & Gabbana shades on, so it's not like anyone could see who I am. I looked over my shoulder right as I was turning the corner to go outside and I saw two boys around my age gawking at me. They looked oddly familiar, but I shrugged it off. I was in pretty plain clothes, but still knew I looked hot.

I move down to a more non-busy area outside and sat my luggage in a row, on the sidewalk. I lean against the wall and pull out my Camel Lights. _Shit I only have two cigarettes left. _Pulling out one of my last cigarettes, I place it in between my lips and bring my favorite lighter to the tip. Lighting the beautiful cancer stick, I inhale, close my eyes and feel a calm overcome me. It is a drug, I am addicted, and I don't care.

I look over to my left when I hear some loud laughter and see the two boys that were looking at me hailing a cab. One is big and muscular, with very short buzz cut hair. While the other is tall and lean with curly blond locks. I could see from their interaction that they were close friends. I reached for the camera still around my neck, wanting to take a photo of the two in complete joy and laughter, but as I brought the camera to my eye the boys were already in the cab. As the cab passes by me, the boys are looking out the window at me, with smirks on their faces. I did the only thing that seemed reasonable. I flash them. Giving them a good look at my almost see through purple bra and my tiny, yet perky breasts. I was pretty sure they could see my nipples through my bra. The look on their faces is worth it, complete and utter shock. All I could do was smile as their mouths hang open.

The cab was way out of sight, along with my cigarette which was now ground into the cement, by the time my father got to me. _Great, he's picking me up in the cruiser_. Oh, by the way. Did I forget to mention that my dad is a cop? Chief of police to be exact. _Perfect for me._ I roll my eyes.

He hops out of the car and jogs over to me, giving me a big hug. I don't return the hug with as much excitement as he gives. I merely pat his shoulder and step back. "God, Bells. It's so good to see you. You look..." He looks over my body, seeing my tight clothes, dark hair, big ass sun-glasses, piercings and tattoos. He looks a little dumbfounded. "Different. Renee allowed you to do this to your body?" He lifts up my arm to get a better look at my half sleeve of tattoos. I know, I know, I'm working on getting a full sleeve, but time is money and money is time, and there are shoes that also need to be bought with that money. I laugh to myself at my little ditty.

I also laugh at my father's choice of words and take my arm back, placing my hand in my back pocket. "Good to see you too Charlie..." I roll my eyes behind my glasses, "And mom didn't really have a choice in the matter. It's my body, not hers... Or yours soo..." I trail off, knowing this is going nowhere. I love my tats. My right arm is covered with the half sleeve. Then I have a ton scattered around my body in different places. I lost count after 13. I also have 4 piercings, not including my ears. My nose, my belly button, my bottom lip and my tongue. "So how about we get this show on the road?" I ask and pick up two rather large suitcases.

Dad and I fit all my eight suitcases in the backseat and trunk of the car. Hey, I gotta a lotta clothes and shoes in there. Not to mention a ton of my photography supplies and portfolio's.

The silent car ride back to the house was uncomfortable to say the least. But it gave me a chance to look at my surroundings. Forks hadn't changed much. It was still small and wet. Which I really didn't mind. I loved the rain, made me feel at peace.

When we get to the house I cringe, it hasn't changed at all. From the looks of it he still has the same curtains up.

We make two trips to the house with my suitcases. _Yup, the house is the same as if I'd been here yesterday._

"It hasn't changed much, I know. But I got a new bed for you..." We move my suitcases from the living room up the stairs to my room. I hold my breath as I turn the door knob, not knowing what's gonna be behind it. I'm completely surprised when I find it relatively empty aside from a desk and computer chair, a tall wooden dresser for my clothes, what looks like a comfortable chair in the corner of the room and the new bed. Queen sized, with a beautiful headboard. There aren't even any sheets on the bed. It's naked. "I didn't know what you liked now, so I just thought I'd let you get the sheets and comforter yourself." _Good move Charlie._ I look at the blank walls and wonder. Charlie notices me staring at them, "Oh yea... your mother said that your an artist. So I thought I'd give you plenty of room to hang up stuff..." This was becoming easier then I thought it would be.

I go over and sit on the edge of the bed, getting a feel for it. Charlie watches me with an expression I can't quite make out. We stay like that for a few minutes before he speaks up again, "Look..." _Oh no. _"I know you don't want to be here again." The awkward return speech. "It's only been a year since Ang..." I glare at him and he restarts. "S-since the accident... But your mother thinks you're going too far and taking advantage of her lenience. So when she asked if I'd take you, I couldn't say no." He folds his arms over his chest and looks at the floor. "Now I know this isn't Paris, and you've obviously changed..." I finally take off my glasses and look at him really. He gives a weak smile. "But I want you safe, and still able to have your space. So I'm not going to give you the third degree." _There is a God. _"That is, until you give me a reason to." _There it is._

I stand up and reach for a suitcase. "I'm gonna go down to the station and finish up some paper work while you get settled in. I'll be about two hours, maybe three. That should give you plenty of time to un-pack." I smile slightly and nod. This wasn't going at all like I thought. I thought he would be down my throat giving me the riot act for all the shit I thought my mom would have told him about my 'behavior'.

He starts for the door but turned around quickly, like he remembered something. "Oh, before I forget. I have a surprise for you. It comes in the morning. I'll let you know when it gets here."

Before I had a chance to say anything, he was gone. _Ooookay._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unpacking really didn't take as long as I thought it was going to. Every suitcase was pretty much organized, so I'd just take the items straight from the suitcase to the drawer. Top drawer was underwear, socks and vibrator. Second drawer was shirts, and third was jeans. My camera found a nice home atop the dresser. Shoes and everything I wanted hung up went in the closet.

I set up my lap top on the desk and plugged in my iPod, cause it seriously needed to be charged.

I wanted to put up some art, my own and others. But I decided I wanted frames for them so I thought I'd wait till tomorrow and go into town and get bedding and frames and a few other things I needed. I found the light on the ceiling too bright so I wanted to get a different bulb, less wattage. And I also needed a lamp for my desk and a bed side night stand. Nothing fancy, just practical. Oh and curtains. _Maybe I should write a list._

Finding I have nothing left to do, I decide to take a walk. If I remember correctly there is a convenient store about four blocks away. And seeing as I'm out of cigarettes, having smoked my last one right after Charlie left; that would be the place I'm headed.

Feeling a little gross from being in the same clothes since yesterday, I change into skinny black jeans and put on a 'Sex Pistols' shirt. My attire wouldn't be complete without my favorite worn in pair of combat boots, unlaced of course. I shook my hair out, giving it a little volume and place my Ray Ban sunglasses on my face. I look like I'm supposed to be walking in CBGB's, not some shitty town, with less then 3,500 people in it.

Not wanting to walk without noise I unplugged my iPod, mid-charge and selected 'Muse' for my listening pleasure. I left Charlie a note saying I'd be back soon.

Not having a key for the house yet, I make sure the front door is locked and just leave the back door unlocked. I doubt anyone will try to break into the Chief's house.

It's a pretty nice day for Forks, I can see the sun believe it or not. And it didn't look like it's going to rain. Which meant people outside. I get looks from almost everyone I pass. Some good, some bad, some shocked. I'm used to getting looked at, I mean I did some modeling for a couple friends back in Paris and I've done self portraits. And I guess you could say I'm pretty nice to look at. I mean my legs go on for days and I have a shit load of tattoos. I smile to myself, loving the attention. But, I'm guessing these people don't know I'm the Chief's daughter. I look nothing like I used to, so they probably think I'm some kind of trashy punk.

I'm about half a block away from the convenient store; I can see it, when I hear a loud beep. Obviously from a car. I turn to see a bright silver convertible in front of me. I hadn't even realized I was walking in the middle of the street. I move over so that the car can get by, only to have it move up so that the driver is right in front of me. _Oh, big mistake._

Even behind both of our sun-glasses I can tell who it is. Lauren. _Uurgggh._ But I can tell she has no idea who I am. She also has two other look-a-likes in her car. Both texting. I roll my eyes. I understand the use for texting, but I think people use it way too much.

Her mouth starts moving as she continues to look me up and down. Obviously wanting to ask me something. I just point to my ear buds and give her a face like, 'Oh I'm sorry I can't hear you.' Then I give her the finger while also giving her a shit eating grin, then walk to the sidewalk. Not giving her anymore of my time.

She must have been shocked because I didn't hear the tires screech until about 15 seconds later. Just as I was about to walk into the store. I turn and smile, looking at her car speed down the road. It feels so good to give her something back. Let's just say Lauren and I weren't ever close. Her being the one to always pick on me before. Well not anymore honey. _Not unless you want a fucking broken nose._

When I get to the counter, I take my ear buds out and ask the clerk for three packs of Camel Lights. That should be good for about a week and a half.

"How old are you?" He asks.

I just roll my eyes and pull out my fake ID, handing it to him. According to it I'm 19. The age you have to be to be able to buy smokes. I have two fake ID's, one for cigarettes, and one for drinking, which states I'm 21. I pull both ages off, knowing I don't look my actual age, which is 17.

He looks at it and after seeing that I'm 'legal' he hands me what I want. After paying him and receiving my ID and smokes, I flash him some teeth from a dazzling smile and dash out of there, knowing his eyes are following my ass as I leave.

When I get home Charlie's back as well. I don't even have to open the door to know he's watching Sports Center. I greet him as I lean against the door frame, taking my glasses off and hooking them in my shirt collar. "Finish the paper work?"

"I did." He looks up at me and smiles, his smile fades and he sniffs the air. "You smell like smoke."

"I smoke." I state the obvious.

He shakes his head disapprovingly, "It's not good for you..." I roll my eyes. He looks like he's about to start in on me, but stops. "Just don't let me see you doing it." I look at him in disbelief, but quickly shake it. I don't ever remember him being this calm.

I tell him about my plans for tomorrow, about shopping for bedroom supplies. He agrees it's a good idea. He also tells me that there are sheets and blankets in the closet at the end of the hall for me to use tonight. I smile and make my way too it, leaving him to his sports.

I don't really do anything productive with the rest of my night, just surf the web and read a little. So when I see that its 10:30, I actually find myself getting ready for bed. _This is a first, going to bed before 12._

I didn't realize I was that tired, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.


	3. Jesus Fuck

**Jasper's POV**

"God, that flight felt like it took for fucking ever." I say as Emmett and I walk down the corridor from the plane. We had just come back from Jacksonville, and some soccer game that I had been dragged too. It had been all Emmett's idea, since he couldn't get anyone else to go with him. Alice, Edward and Rosalie knowing better.

"I know, but it was fun right?" He asks, jumping a bit as he talks. I give him a look. Being the painter that I am, I'm not really into sports. But when he told me he couldn't get anyone else to go with me and that he was paying, I couldn't say no. I certainly didn't want him going to Jacksonville alone, which is what would have happened if I hadn't gone. "Alright, alright, I know that wasn't really your thing..." He looks like he's thinking. "But since you went for me, the next time you need someone to go to the art museum with you, I'll go." He winces, and I smile. This is what we do for each other. Make it up when the other doesn't necessarily want to do something. The whole gang does it for each other. I guess it's what keeps us strong. None of us are really selfish.

"Thanks Em, you know I'm going to hold you to that." We start to make our way passed the luggage carousel, when Emmett stops mid-stride and stares straight ahead. He slaps the front of my chest to get my attention then points in the direction he's looking. There's no mistaking what he could possibly be looking at. A girl. A fucking gorgeous girl with legs that never end, and dark almost black hair that goes to the crack of her ass. And what a fucking ass it is, it looks like it doesn't belong on her body. It being much larger then anything else on her body, apart from her hips. Her hips are wide and I can see her bare hipbones poking out from the space between her low-ride jeans and shirt. She also has a camera dangling from her neck. Another thing that peaks my interest is the amount of ink she obviously has all over her body. There are only a few girls at school that have tattoos, but they either have stupid butterflies or tramp stamps. Those girls have nothing on this one. She blows them way out of the water.

"Jesus fuck..." Emmett finally gets out. We are both just standing there with our mouths open, gaping at this woman. I nod my head agreeing with his words, not being able to get anything out of my mouth. We both should not be looking at this woman with such attraction, being that we both have girlfriends we love. But there is something about this girl. We can't look away.

She's on the phone and starts placing her suitcases on a cart, cause there are a lot. After she gets them all on there she snaps her cell shut and starts walking for the door. Her swagger is undeniable. Hips' rocking as one foot goes in front of the other. It's a strut meant for the runway of some fashion show, not Forks. Just as she's almost out the door, she turns her head, her hair blowing in the wind and looks straight at us. A playful grin on her lips. _Oh Lord._ And then she's out of sight.

We are snapped out of our daze when my cell phone rings. I get it out of my pocket and look at the ID. _Edward_. I pull Emmett by his shirt to a less crowded part of the airport, answering my phone as we go. "Hey Edward," I greet him.

"Hey what's up? How was Jacksonville?" I roll my eyes and put him on speaker, Emmett should probably answer that one. I tell him to repeat the question for Em, and he does.

"Oh, it was awesome!" Emmett answers with much enthusiasm. "My team won. It was really great." He smiles. "But not as great as the sight Jasper and I just saw." His smile turns into a smirk as he looks at me. We both grin like fools. "Dude, we just saw the fucking hottest girl."

He laughs. "Don't let Ro or Alice hear you say that."

"No seriously Ed, she was..." I try to get out a word to describe her. "…Like fucking hypnotizing." We all laugh at my choice of word. Emmett goes on to describe her in his own words and Edward agrees she does sound hot.

"Speaking of girls..." Edward starts. _Oh no. _Edward is the only single one in our little group, so Edward is always telling us whore stories from his trysts with girls. But this didn't go the way I had thought. "Guess what I just heard?" Em and I look at each other in confusion.

"What?" Emmett asks.

"Guess who's coming back to Forks? Carlisle just told me." Edward states.

"Who?" I ask.

"Bella Swan..." We stand there in the airport with out mouths hung open for the second time today. Bella Swan had been a quiet girl who kept to herself, with few friends. She had moved out of state last year after her best friend Angela was killed in a car accident. Supposedly she went pretty deep into depression and had to get away.

"No way." Emmett says. "How does Carlisle know that?"

"Chief Swan was at the hospital last night checking up on a friend and ran into Carlisle." Edward tells us. "Apparently they got to talking and Bella was brought up, so Chief Swan told him that she's coming back. She'll be at school on Monday." It was Saturday now.

"Wow." Was all I could get out.

"So that will be exciting." Emmett says, always going for the positive. None of us had really been close to Bella, but it will be nice to see her. Having been through a lot I'm sure she's different. It will be interesting to see how this goes.

After telling Edward we were on our way to his house, we said we'd see him soon and made our way out the doors. Not needing to stop at the luggage carousel because we had had carry-ons. When we get outside there are people everywhere as we try to hail a cab. We laugh and joke till we finally get one.

After stuffing ourselves and our bags into the backseat we takeoff. Even from the distance we could see her. Emmett and I smile at each as we get the chance to look at the mysterious girl again.

She's leaning against the wall to the airport smoking a cigarette. Her face, almost covered with big round sunglasses, staring right in our direction. Both Em and I lean over to the window wanting to see her better. What she did next I was not prepared for. She lifts up her plain white shirt, exposing a purple bra, which from the looks of it is slightly see through; as I can make out two perfect nipples. She has a huge smirk on her face, and all Em and I can do is let our mouths fall open for the fucking third time at this airport.

We look out the back window just in time to see her pull her shirt down over tight stomach muscles. I want to cream in my pant just from looking at her gorgeous body. And seeing Em shift in his seat, I can probably guess the same for him.

"Jesus fuck..." Again is all Emmett can say. I laugh, and settle back into my seat, not being able to see her anymore, as we turn onto the highway. I tell the cabbie the address to Edward's house.

I smile, not being able to wait to tell Edward what happened. He's gonna be pissed he missed the action. _Oh well._

**A/N - Most chapters will be from Bella's POV, but every now and then other characters will have a scene(s) or chapter(s) in their POV. I'm really enjoying writing this story; I have so many ideas for it. You won't be disappointed, I promise.**

**xo **

**Tasha**


	4. Dali, Alice and an Asshole

It's 5:30 in the morning, I have been up since 5. I can't sleep. It's Monday morning, and I know that in a few short hours, I will be going back to Forks High School. I can't put a finger on the feeling that is coursing through my body. I'm not scared or anxious to go back there, but I definitely feel something. Probably because I'm going back to a place where I was an outsider before, not having many friends. I have even less now. _I might as well be going back a new student._

I try not to think about what or what's not going to happen in a few hours but think about yesterday. I had woken up to Charlie banging on my bedroom door telling me to come downstairs. When I finally made it out of bed and pulled some legging's, a hoodie and Uggs on I slowly made it out of my room. Telling Charlie I was going to the bathroom first and that I'd be right there.

He was waiting for me by the front door with a smile on his face. "It's here." Is all he said to me. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "Let's go outside." He gestured for me to follow him, so I did. "Cover your eyes..." He tells me. I give him a strange look before doing so. He helps me walk down the steps of the porch and for a few feet on solid ground before letting go of my arm. "Okay, open them." He said with a hint of excitement.

When I open my eyes I was not prepared for what I saw. An old beat up bright blue Volkswagen van. The paint was faded in some spots. It looked like it came right out of the 70's. I fell in love as soon as my eyes landed on it.

I gasped and turned to my father, "How did you know I wanted this?"

"Renee told me."

"Why did you get it for me though, I thought I was sent here to be punished..." I said and Charlie cringed. He didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Bell, I didn't bring you back to punish you... And your mother didn't send you back to punish you." He starts, "We just thought it would be best if you came back. You've been through a lot, but I wanted to be in your life again, and you moms always on the go. So, we just thought it would be better if you came back to Forks." I felt a little bad for making my dad feel sad, but I had no idea he felt this way. I thought I was never gonna be able to do anything when I got here. It was like the complete opposite.

"Now," He cleared his throat and started to move toward the van, I followed. "The van itself is original, but everything under the hood is restored." He slaps his hand on the hood of the car, making a point. "A friend of mine's son is a mechanic, who had no problem fixing it up. You remember Jacob Black, right?" I nod.

We walk over to the side of the van, and Charlie pulls back the large sliding door. All that is inside is a shaggy white carpet. I clap my hands together and jump up and down. I'm officially excited for the first time being here. Dad chuckles, "Yea, Renee said you wanted the carpet." After getting in and examining the inside, I open the two doors in the back, leaving the van that way. _I have to get curtains for the back doors._

Once outside and after closing all the doors to the van I look at my father, "Thank you..." I smile. "This really means a lot." I say. He just dips his hands into his front pocket and pulls out the keys to my new ride. I take it happily. There are two keys on the key ring; he says one is to the house.

"So what are you going to name it?" He asks.

I don't have to think twice, "Dali..." He gives me a strange look, "Salvador Dali... He's one of my favorite painters. I've just always loved his last name." He nods in understanding.

We start to make our way back to the house and I tell him about what I need to get when I go shopping. He tells me aside from the mall there is this great thrift store in town. I thank him for the information.

"I have to get down to the station," Charlie says as we walk into the kitchen, I go to the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of water.

"Alright, I'm just gonna get ready and head to the mall." I say back to him as I start for the stairs and he walks to the front door. We say good-bye and he's gone.

When I get to my room I think of all the things I need to get for it. Making a mental list. Hopefully my mental retardation won't keep me from forgetting. Not caring about what I look like today, I decide to just go as I am. I gather my iPod, Sidekick, keys and wallet and shove it all in my purse. I put my hair up in a messy bun and my fabulous leopard pair of Marc Jacobs' sunglasses on and I'm out the door.

When I get to Dali I just stand there and stare at it. It's an old car with soul and I love it. Opening the drivers' side door, I sit behind the wheel for the first time. I let my hands grasp the steering wheel tightly and smile. _This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

I shopped all day. Now usually its fun, but I guess cause I wasn't shopping for clothes it wasn't as thrilling. It took me forever to find anything I liked. I found most of the stuff I bought at the thrift store Charlie told me about, which of course was the last place I went. I found plain white sheets for my bed and a simple enough black and white stripped duvet. The lamps I liked were a little pricey but totally worth it, having a little victorian feel to them. The night stand table I found at the mall in this really fun furniture store, it's wooden with very interesting carvings on it. Curtains for my room were easy enough. Black, and very thick. I want to keep the sun out as much as possible. I love to sleep, and I very well can't do that with the sun peaking in. Curtain's for the back doors of Dali, not so easy, but I got lucky enough to find this dress at the thrift store I could make curtains out of. And don't think I forgot the light bulbs, cause I didn't. I also found this cute little photo store in town for frames. I didn't find anything super nice in there, but I bought a handful of simple frames that will do the job till I find cooler ones. While I was at the thrift store, I also found this awesome Hawaiian Hula girl for my dashboard, who's hips shake when you touch her. I couldn't pass her up.

The rest of the day was spent getting everything out of Dali and up to my room. And thank God for Dali or else I wouldn't have been able to fit everything into one trip out. I was half way getting my room finished when Charlie came home and found me on the floor, putting some of my photos into frames, nails already in the wall, ready to be hung. He told me how nice my room was coming along and that he was going to the bar to play pool with some friends and that he might be home late. I told him to have fun. And the night went on like that, me settling in, making it official. I had a home at Forks, again.

"Bella?" I was snapped out of my recap of the day before.

Charlie was standing before me in the kitchen in his robe. I was sitting at the kitchen table coffee cup in hand, now on my third cup, "Yea?"

"What are you doing just sitting here?" He asked, light was finally starting to pour in through the windows.

"I couldn't sleep..." I state as he starts to pour a cup of coffee. "What time is it?" I ask.

He looks at the clock above the doorway, "It's 6:45."

_Wow._ I've been down here for awhile.

He sees me staring off into space and sits down next to me at the table, "So, are you ready for today?"

"Oh yea, ready as I'll ever be!" I say mocking him. He chuckles. "Going back to Forks High, where no one will probably remember me."

"Well I ran into Carlisle Cullen when I was visiting a friend at the hospital and he said his daughter Alice is in some kind of 'welcome wagon' kind of program, so I'm sure she'll be there to get you back into the swing of things."

"The swing of things?" I ask laughing. _Cullen. _"Wait, Cullen? Alice Cullen, she probably won't remember me. We've never even talked."

"I don't know, but Carlisle said when Alice was told you were coming back she was excited."

"Huh, strange..." I furrow my forehead and try to think of Alice. All I could remember is that she was always happy.

Dad looked at the clock again, "Well, I better let you get ready for your first day back, it's almost 7 and you have to be there at 8:15." He states as he gets up, taking his coffee with him. "I gotta get ready too, some help is needed in the next town over, some kind of fire happened. So I'll be gone all day, but I'll try to be back to hear about your day." He smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

I sigh, taking one last sip of my coffee before putting my cup in the sink. Time to get it in gear.

After taking a quick shower, I'm standing in front of my closet. What to wear? What to wear... I want something that screams, 'Bet you don't remember me, bitches.'

The first thing I choose is extremely tight black skinny jeans by Stella McCartney that have zippers at the bottom of the legs, which I place with this edgy dark gray Zac Posen vest I found in London, laying it over a deep V-neck white fitted shirt. To top my fabulous creation of an outfit off, I put on my Christian Louboutin ankle boots. I have bracelets galore on both of my wrists, and this beautiful Chanel necklace my mother was so kind enough to buy me.

I did my make up quickly, seeing as it was 7:45 and I only had a half hour left. Doing my eyes in pin-up style wings with a coat of mascara. Cheeks rosy pink, for a glow. Lips, clear gloss. And Chanel No. 5 perfume on my neck and wrist for flavor. My hair blown straight with curled ends. I stood in front of my full length mirror and smiled. _I look fucking fierce._

I grabbed my gray Dolce bag, transferring everything in my bag from yesterday to it and I was out the door. Placing my Ray Bans on my face when I get outside. I jump into Dali and start the engine. We didn't live that far from school and I wasn't in any rush to get there so I took my time.

I'm not gonna lie, when I was about a block away from the school, and I started seeing kids walking, I started to get a little bit nervous. I'm only human, so it's bound to happen from time to time. I poke the Hula girl now on my headboard for strength to get through this day. I honestly have no idea how its going to go. Her hips wiggle back and forth and I smile. I pull into the parking lot and reach for my cigarettes. I'm sure it's against the rules to smoke on school grounds, but I was in serious need of one. I can already see people staring at Dali. _They're just jealous cause you're so awesome. _I light my cigarette as I pull into an empty parking spot. Unfortunately it was kind of up front and I could see people trying to get a peak through the front window at me.

I pulled out my iPod and shoved the buds in my ears. I didn't want to hear anything of the outside world until completely necessary. I flicked my cigarette into the ashtray, letting the ashes fall, only to put the cigarette back in my mouth. I search for something to pump me up. Kanye West's 'Stronger' blared through my head. _This fits._ I take a deep breath letting the smoke fill my lungs. I start to relax. The songs beat helping me regain my confidence.

I take a deep breath again and look at my cell, it's 8:05. _Time to get a move on._ I know I should put out my cigarette before leaving Dali but I'm not ready to, so I open my door, cigarette dangling from my lips, Kanye in my head, and stand on Forks High School ground for the first time in over a year. I feel like everyone is looking at me, but I keep my face straight ahead, not giving in. After locking Dali I start moving toward the front of the building. I see kids staring and gaping at me out of my peripheral vision. Thank god I had my glasses on or they'd be able to see the terror in my eyes. I can't hear anything other than Kanye but I see mouths moving from the kids around me. As I reach the stairs leading to the front doors of the school I take one last pull of my cigarette and ground it beneath my shoes. Keeping the smoke in my lungs for as long as I can. I exhale right as my hand is on the door knob. I turn my head slightly to see all the kids behind me. I smirk. _I can do this._

I turn my iPod off when I get to the door leading to the main office, putting it in my purse. I walk up to the counter and see a woman on the phone. I smile about to talk and she holds up her pointer finger, telling me to give her a minute. I smile and look around. I take my glasses off my face and place them atop my head, waiting.

"Okay dear, what can I..." The woman stops mid-word when I turn to face her, smiling. She looks at me with big eyes. "Bella-a Swan?"

I nod, clicking my tongue ring ball against my teeth, "At your service."

"Well... this is certainly a surprise." She's still gaping at me, "I don't remember you being so..." She struggles to find the word.

"Hip?" I say, laughing.

She smiles and turns to her computer, "Let me just print up your schedule..." The printer rev's up and in less then 7 seconds I am being handed a piece of paper. "Now, you're going to hand this to every teacher in the beginning of each class, okay?" I nod, she also hands me a piece of paper stating my locker number and combination numbers. "Your locker is upstairs to the right." Yet again, I nod. "Have a great day, dear. Stay out of trouble." Is the last thing she says to me, looking me up and down before turning back to the computer.

I pull open the office door leading to the hallway, finding it relatively empty. I start making my way towards the stairs, and see a girl with a short brown pixie cut, texting on her phone. She looks up when she hears my heels and her mouth falls open and her face looks shocked, "Bella?" _Alice?_

"Holy shit..." She runs over to me, placing her hands on my arms, "Oh my fucking god, you look..." She literally turns me all the way around, looking over every part of me. "Absolutely gorgeous!" Then see looks at my feet. "Are those Christian Louboutin's?" She raises her eyebrow at me, waiting.

"Yes." I squeak, not expecting her reaction to be like this. She looks mad for a second, tapping her fingers against her cheek, thinking.

She glances down at them again quickly. "Well, I will be borrowing them soon." She tells me, her smile lights up her face and all I can do is agree, she's beautiful.

"Okay." Is all I can get out.

She grabs my hand and pulls me with her up the stairs, "I'm supposed to give you some welcoming speech and all this other shit, but since I actually want us to be friends, we'll just save the talk for lunch, cause we're late for class." I laugh at how straight forward she is. "Let me see your schedule." I hand her the paper. She stops when we get to the top of the stairs, "Uh huh, no, uh huh, uh huh, no, no, yes!" She says as she looks at each of my classes. She looks at me and smiles, "We have a lot of classes together. Including the one we're late for now, the bells already rang, let's go." _Huh, I didn't even hear it._

She grabs my hand again and pulls me in the direction of our first class. English. We get to a door that's open and Alice push's me inside, "Bella Swan, Mr. Carty." I hear a commotion of hushed words from the other students and I hand the teacher the paper the woman in the office told me to. The teacher is young, about 26, mildly handsome, with a nice head of blond hair. He stares at me for a moment, getting lost in my appearance before shaking his head, along with his thoughts, I assume. The whispering gets louder, all their eyes on me and Alice.

"A-alright, alright. Settl-le down." He stutters, telling the students, looks down at the paper and hands it back to me, "It's very nice to meet you Miss Swan-n." I smile politely. "Now if you and Alice would be so kind as to take a seat..."

Alice pulls me to the back of the class, where a blonde girl is waiting. An amused look on her face. Heads, along with eyes follow me to the back of the room. Alice sits next to the blonde girl and pats the seat next to her, telling me silently to seat. I do.

Alice is leaning over, and whispering to the girl next to her, who has a large grin on her face, so I just stare ahead at the class before me. Half of the kids are texting, while the others just full out stare in my direction.

"Well, Miss Sw-" The teacher starts.

"Bella, please." I tell him to call me. "Mrs. Swan is my mother." I hear a few chuckles, even the teacher laughs.

"Alright, Bella... Since it seems the class is other wise preoccupied." He gestures to the other students, who are still looking my way. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Really? The new student 'tell us about yourself' speech? Isn't that a little played out?" Beside me Alice laughs. "I'm not even a new student... I've just been in Paris for a year." People look at me excitedly.

"That's interesting. What did you do there?" The teacher asks, leaning on the edge of his desk.

I cleared my throat. "Uh..." I try to think of something PG to tell him. "I took a shit load of photos and partied." I laugh, so do others. The teacher gives me a warning look about my language.

"So it was like a holiday?" He asks.

I think about that and shake my head, no. "More like a cleansing." He looks at me in wonder, waiting for me to continue. "I guess I just wanted to shed my old self and start over."

"Did your leaving have anything to do with Angela?" I hear a voice ask me in the crowd of students and I felt rage course through my body.

I stand up with a start, my chair screeching on the floor, my hands planted firmly on the table. "You don't get to fucking talk about her!" I screamed at the girl who asked. "You don't fucking know shit about her!" I would have started moving toward her but Alice was right next to me, standing with me. Her hands on my shoulders, but her glare in the direction of the girl. The girl looks like she's trying to shrink into her chair; obviously sorry she'd spoken up.

"Language Bella, please." Mr. Carty had moved from his spot on his desk to in between me and the girl. "Alright, let's just relax and sit down. Get this class going." He raises his eyebrows at me and I sit, along with Alice, who's holding my hand tightly. _Thank you._

"Asshole." Alice murmurs, still looking at the girl. She finally let's go of my hand when she's fells me relax.

Class went by pretty quickly, and uneventful, after that. The bell rings, signaling class was over. And that we had five minutes to get to the next one. Which, for me, was math. _Ewww_.

**A/N - I just want to take this time to thank everyone whose reviewed my story so far. It means the world to me. Especially, SNOWFIRE81 who was the first person to review my story. Thanks again honey!**

**I've gotten some comments about how different my Bella is, most like her, but I have gotten someone who didn't. When I came up with the idea for this story, I wanted my characters to be completely different, because Stephenie Meyers wrote them so perfectly I don't feel the need to write them like she did. Because they don't need to be changed. I just wanted to play off the characters and have you guys still be able to see them. Does this make sense? I hope so. lol. **

**I know Edward hasn't really been in the story yet, but don't you worry. He'll be in the next chapter.**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**xoxo**

**Tasha**


	5. You've Just Been Punk'D

As soon as we were out of the class, Alice's blonde friend was all over me. "Oh my god, that was amazing." She laughs, "Did you fucking see Chrissy's face." She laughs even harder. "Oh, by the way, I'm Rosalie." She takes my hand in hers and holds it up to her heart. "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." I smile at her and nod. I take the time to really look at her. She's absolutely stunning. Her hair is almost as long as mine, an ashy blonde, not yellow. Her eyes are crystal blue, full red lips, high cheekbones. She would fit right in, in Paris.

It's now that I am completely aware of all the eyes on us as other students pass. "Well, from the looks of it we should keep moving." Alice states and starts walking. Rose and I on either sides of her. I'm not gonna lie, for any outsider this looks like some cheesy scene from 'Mean Girls'. Three gorgeous girls walking down the hallway. I had to laugh at the situation.

As we walk down the hallway, Alice's phone beep in her pocket. Pulling it out, she laughs when she looks at the screen. "Apparently Bella's comeback is gonna be bigger then Britney Spears'..." We all laugh and I have to roll my eyes. "Jasper just sent me a text, and according to him Jordan is having a party in Bella's honor." I stop mid-stride and stare at Alice. "Oh, Jordan is like the Paris Hilton of Forks, she's always on top of things and throws huge parties at her place like every weekend. Her parents are always away so there are never any problems with it." She starts typing away on her phone, most likely texting back to this Jasper. "But she's making an exception and having the party tonight." She squeals.

Alice and Rosalie give each other a look, slap their hands together, then bump hips. Obviously some kind of friendship thing, then start walking again. After descending the stairs to see that we're making our way to the front doors of the school, I stop again. "Where are we going?" I tilt my head.

Rose just smirks.

"Oh honey, you didn't think we were going to stay in school after hearing about the party did you?" Alice just snickers and grabs my hand. "We have a major event to plan for." With that she pulls me out into the sun and slight breeze. "I'm more then sure the school will understand." She out right laughs.

When we get to the parking lot, Alice turns to me. "We caught a ride with the boys so is it cool that we just take your car?"

"Sure." I say and take the lead, walking toward Dali.

I can see Dali in the distance, getting closer as we get closer. When it's obvious which vehicle is mine Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing. "No way!" Rosalie gushes, "This thing is fucking bad ass!"

"I officially love you..." Alice muses as she runs her hands over Dali.

"Ladies, meet Dali." I unlock and open the sliding door, letting the see inside. Aside from the carpet there are now three beanbag chairs and pillows all over the floor of Dali.

"I think a lot of magic is gonna be happening in this car." Rosalie states, as she relaxes against the beanbag chairs. Alice calling shotgun, and me behind the wheel.

"God, I fucking hope so." I say. "I haven't had sex in like two weeks. I'm dying." I start Dali up and pull out of the spot.

Alice and Rosalie just laugh, "Something tells me you'll be getting a fix soon." Rosalie says as she stares at me.

"Oh!" Alice jumps when her phone sounds off. "It's Jasper." She tells us.

"Where am I going?" I ask before she answers.

"Your house." They both say quickly, and Alice picks up the phone.

"Hey baby, what's up?... We left school... You know me a Rose always do before a party..." It was a one sided phone call; I could only guess what the other person was saying. "Yea, Bella's with us... She's driving, I can't wait for you to see her ride. It's amazing... Where's Em and Edward?" _Edward. _Wow. It's the first time I've heard that name since I've been here. I can't believe I haven't heard it sooner.

"Tell Jasper to tell Em I wanna bang him!" Rosalie has pulled up the beanbag chair to sit right in between mine and Alice's seats.

Alice and I laugh, "Did you hear that Jas?" Alice looks at Rosalie, "He told Em, and Em said your better get your sweet ass ready for him." I just burst out laughing, we were half way to my house. "We're on our way to Bella's house, then we're going back to my house. We'll probably have a few drinks before we go to the party so you and Em can come over or just meet us at Jordan's..." Alice laughed, Jasper obviously having said something funny. "Who knows with Edward. I love my brother dearly but he's a pain in my ass... What! There's a picture already?" We look at Alice.

"Someone took a photo of us on their phone when we were leaving, and it circulated. Everyone is going to be at this fucking party."

"When did this turn into an episode of 'Gossip Girl'?" I ask laughing.

"Apparently when you got back." Rosalie says, "You're our very own Serena."

"Oh joy." I mock, rolling my eyes. I pull up to my place and cut the engine, we all get out. Alice still being on the phone, "Send me the picture Jas... " He does and the three of us stand on my porch looking at Alice's phone. The photo is taking from far away, our whole bodies are in it, you can't really make out our faces, but you can definitely tell its us. I pull out my keys an gesture them inside. "You can't even really see that its us..." Alice laughs and I walk into the kitchen, they follow. "Haha... Rose, Em said we look hot..." I pull out bottles of water from the fridge and hand it to them, turn on my heels and make my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Oh god, this is your room?" Alice asks. "Jas, you're gonna love Bella's room, there's art everywhere... I know..." Rosalie jumps on my bed, and Alice heads straight for my closet. There's a long pause on Alice's end. "Wait what?... He never came to school today?" She sighs. "I'm gonna fucking kill him." She looks at Rosalie and mouths 'Edward'. Rose just smirks. "No, no, it's okay... I'll call him myself... Alright, well I'm gonna go because Bella's closet is out of this world and I need to focus... Oh shut up. I love you. I'll see you in a few hours." She hangs up the phone, running her hands through my clothes, she has a perturbed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asks, joining Alice at my closet. I just sit in the chair in the corner, light up a cigarette and watch them.

"Edward." Is all she says.

"Someone needs to teach that boy some new things." Rose says, then glances at me. "Can I have one of those?" She asks, gesturing toward my cigarette.

"Sure." I throw her the pack and a lighter. "So what's all this commotion about your brother? Doesn't sound like he's changed much." I state. Alice finds something she likes, she pulls off her top and jeans and pulls a dress on I got in Milan. "I don't even know anymore. I love him so much, but he's so thick head. He acts like a child all of the time. Someone needs to wake him up and give him a taste of his own medicine." Alice says the last past more to herself then us, and again Rosalie looks my way.

I just raise my eyebrow at her, questioning her silently, "I think that we're in for a bumpy, awesome and unexpected ride with Bella now being here. I have a feeling some rad shit is gonna go down."

Alice just looks at me, "I hope so, we need some new excitement around here." She looks at herself in the mirror, then back at us, "Okay, so what do you guys think of this dress for the party?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, and after trying on practically everything I own, Rosalie and Alice both found three possibilities for what they wanted to wear tonight. It was so fun. We listened to loud music, jumped on my bed, pranced in our underwear, and sang along to awesome songs on my iPod. I couldn't think of a time where I laughed so much. I knew this was always how it was going to be between us. Have you ever just meet someone and knew right away, they were it for you. It doesn't always have to be with a mate, lover and/or boy/girlfriend. We talked about everything. They filled me in on how Jasper was Rosalie brother and that she moved here right after I left to be closer to her brother, who had already lived here with their dad. Then we went on to discuss how Rose and Emmett hooked up, along with Alice and Jasper. They were both so in love, I was kind of envious. But I also knew it was going to be difficult find someone who was going to be able to keep up with me.

So when it became 1:30 we packed all the clothes we were going to need and left my house, heading to Alice's. I'd never been there before, so I let Alice drive. "Be careful with Dali." I say to her and get into the passenger's seat. Rosalie once again sitting in the middle on the beanbag chair.

She pulls off and I plug my iPod into the cigarette lighter and turned to the station it had to be on to hear my music. I choose 'Dragonette' for our listening pleasure, keeping it loud enough to hear, but low enough that we could talk.

"Do you think Edward is going to be there when we get to your house?" Rose asks Alice.

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna call him. Get out my phone and dial his number." Rosalie does as she's told. "Put it on speaker."

The phone rings 7 times then a beep sounds off, indicating that voicemail was coming up. "Edward here, leave me a message and I'll get back to you when and if I can." Edward's smooth yet rugged voice fills the van. The phone beeps again, indicating the time to leave the message.

"Edward, it's Alice. Jasper told me you didn't come to school today. I want to talk to you. I don't know if you've heard or not, but Jordan is throwing a huge party tonight so Rose, Bella and I are on our way home. Hopefully you're not walking around naked, like you do when you think no ones home." I have to laugh at that. "So I'll see you soon." Rosalie closes the phone and shoves it back in Alice's purse.

"God, he's useless." Alice tells us, making a left. "I bet he's fucking still in bed."

"Maybe he's fucking Lauren..." Rose cuts in. "I didn't see her this morning when we got to school."

"Ugh!" Alice says in disgust. "The fact that my brother even talks to her is not right, but knowing that they fuck is just unforgivable." She shakes her head and cringes. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's got some kind of communicable disease." Rosalie and I laugh.

"Well I hope for your brother's sake he wears a rubber." I say.

"You know Edward used to be great. We were so close and told each other everything. Then one day it stopped. He changed. Started fucking all these trashy girls that are so beneath him." Alice sighs and pulls into a driveway. "Well, we're here. Now lets stop talking about my brother and have some fun." She says jumping out of the van. Rose and I follow. I'd never seen the Cullen house before, so when I get out of Dali all I can do is stare at the beautiful house before me.

"Wow." Is all I can say. Alice and Rose get our clothes from the back of the van and start to make their way toward the house.

"Come on Bella," Alice calls back to me.

We make it to the front door and Alice pulls out her keys, unlocking it. "Anyone home?" She calls out. "Edward?" She walks through the living room to the kitchen, then into another room. I sit on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Rosalie goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a Red Bull.

"You want one?" She asks.

I shake my head, "Fucking hate that shit. Any water?" She nods and throws me a Vitamin Water. Alice comes back into the kitchen.

"No ones home from what I can tell." She says, "Lets go to my room."

The three of us make our way up the stairs, passing two doors. One open, the bathroom. And one closed. I raise my eyebrow at Rosalie.

"Edward's." She smirks.

Alice's room is huge, navy blue painted walls. Along with fashion photography and fashion ads from Vogue and Vanity Fair covering the walls. She even has her own bathroom. I'm looking around Alice's room when music starts blaring through my ears. "What do you guys want to listen to?"

"Something fun, and to get us in the mood to party." Rosalie pips up, already in her underwear.

I walk over to Alice's computer and scroll though her iTunes. Smiling when I see what I want to hear. Clicking on the song, a loud bass rumbles through the room and Alice and Rose scream when they hear the song I've picked. Snoop Dogg's voice fills the room as 'Bottle Pop' by The Pussycat Dolls starts up.

The three of us dance around Alice's bedroom in different states of undress, as we're still deciding what to wear tonight. Rosalie has a top on and no pants, just panties. Alice is trying to zip up a dress, two different shoes on her feet. While I was just in my black lace bra and matching boy shorts. I jumped on Alice's bed, kneeling on the mattress and grounded my hips against it. "All them other models bottling, like mama's bottle tasty. If you pop my bottle all them models gonna hate me." I sing along with the song. Alice and Rose jump on the bed with me and we start swaying our asses, rocking our hips and shaking our chests. Laughing the whole way.

We prance around for about three songs, when Alice tells us she's going to get in the shower. Rosalie states she's going to start straightening her hair. With Rose and Alice in the bathroom, I take it upon myself to change the music. After looking for a few minutes, Rose calls out from the open bathroom, "Put Rihanna on." I do.

'Disturbia' fills the room. I'm half way to Alice's bed, ready to pick up some of the clothes that are just laying around when I hear something. A loud bang. Thinking its probably nothing I starting moving again, only to hear it again. I go over and turn the music down a little, wanting to figure out what the sound is.

"Everything alright?" Alice calls from the shower.

"Yea." I yell back, not wanting her to worry. I turn the music up again, and hear the loud bang again. Only to hear it getting louder and more accelerated. I move toward the door and hold the knob. The sound continues. I open the door, needing to know what and where the sound is coming from.

When I step into the hallway, completely different sounds fill my ears. Moans and annoyingly loud screeches come from the door across from Alice's. I just stare at the door and smirk. I move closer and lean my ear against the door, getting a better listen.

"Edward... faster, faster, faster..." I hear a girl moaning. "Fuck me harder..." I laugh at this when I realize it's Lauren. I'd know her voice anywhere. It's so whiny and gross. Like nails on a chalkboard. What I found highly interesting is that I don't hear anything coming from Edward. No groans, grunts or gasps of any kind coming from a man.

I reach for the door knob and turn it, not opening it, just checking to see if it's locked. It's not. _YES!_ I run back to Alice's bedroom, looking for my purse, where my cell phone is. Rosalie comes out of the bathroom, half her hair up, not straightened yet, and the other half poker straight against her face. She sees me searching for something and looks confused.

"What are you looking for?"

"My cell phone." I quickly tell her, now throwing things in different directions searching for my purse.

"Why?" She starts helping me, only to find my purse under the bed. She hands it to me and I pull out my cell phone. I gesture with my hand for her to follow me. As soon as we get out the door Rosalie's hand is to her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh god, is that Lauren?" She's laughing so hard she snorts. I put my pointer finger to my lips, telling her to 'shhhh'. I find what I'm looking for on my phone, and point it to the door.

"Open the door, super slowly." I tell her. She has a shocked look on her face, but it fades into a shit eating grin.

"What are you gonna do?" She asks.

I just chuckle, "I gonna punk that bitch..." Referring to the Ashton Kutcher show that is no more.

She brings her lips into her mouth trying not to burst out laughing and is about to turn the knob when she looks back at me, "Wait, your clothes..." I look down at myself and realize for the first time since leaving Alice's room that I'm only covered in my bra and panties as well as the tattoos that cover my body.

I shake it off, "I don't care." I really don't.

Rosalie's hand reaches for the door again and I lift my cell phone up ready to press the button that records. The door opens a crack and the sounds of sex pour out of it. I press the record button and open the door enough for me to squeeze in. Rosalie stays at the door keeping watch. What I'm recording is probably the most boring sex I've ever seen in my life. Lauren is on her hands and knees on Edward's bed, facing away from me, with Edward behind her. I look away from the screen of my cell phone for a moment and take in Edward. His muscles are gorgeous, they shine with sweat and move with each thrust. His head is down, almost like he's fallen asleep, with his hair going in all different directions. I can't see his face, and right now I'm happy about that cause I don't know what his reaction would be to me taping this.

Lauren moans and Edward pushes her face into the mattress. I move a little bit closer. "Edddward...." Lauren groans.

"Shut up Lauren..." He breathes. "I can't fucking... concentrate with you talking..." I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing, and look back at Rosalie who has come inside the room, now with clothes on, and is laughing silently, her whole body is shaking but no sound is coming out.

I move a tab bit closer, and think I'm a caught when Edward lifts his head up. My body stills but relaxing when he throws his head back, eyes still closed. It's like he doesn't even want to be there. I can see most of the front of his body and gasp at how beautiful he is. His neck graceful. His chest and stomach well defined. All the way down the to 'V' he has at his hips, which are basically pointing straight down to his dick. A dick that isn't being worshipped properly. I take my eyes off the screen for the second time, eyes glued to where he and Lauren are joined. I can see his gorgeous cock sliding in and out of Lauren's pussy. A pussy that doesn't deserve his cock. I lick my lips and think of everything I'd do with his cock. I move forward at my own accord, my body having a mind of its own when...

"What the fuck is going...?" Alice burst in, with her hair wrapped up in a towel and a robe over her body, "Oh my god!" She covers her eyes "Edward!" She yells as she runs out of the room. I can hear Rosalie crying in the hallway she's laughing so hard.

It all happened so fast the last thing I could think to do was get a close up of Lauren's face. "You've just been punk'd!" I go over and pat her on the head, like the little dog she is, before turning off my phone. Edward has removed himself from Lauren and is standing, with a sheet wrapped around his body, his face in complete shock. He's just staring at me, his eyes wide. His mouth opens and closes like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. I move closer to him and he takes in my body, something flickers in his eyes as he looks me up and down. I feel wetness between my legs at his stare and I continue to move closer. _Two can play this game_.

I'm standing right in front of him, right against his chest. If either of us took a deep breath our stomachs would touch. I hear Rosalie gasp from the hallway. I hear Edward swallow a huge gulp in his throat, and tighten the sheet around the lower part of his body. I just raise an eyebrow at him and ran a finger down his sweaty body. I lean up and take his face in my left hand and turn it to the side, pressing my forehead against his temple. My lips barely touching his ear. "You don't have to cover that body up just 'cause of me..." I whisper harshly in his ear, before licking the shell of it. I feel a shiver run down his body. I smirk, and turn to leave.

When I get to the door, I turn my head to see his eyes following me. His eyes are dark, almost black. His pupils filling most of his eyes. I just grin and nod at Lauren, "Don't you think you should take the trash out?" And with that I leave shutting the door behind me.


	6. Tempted to Touch

The three of us were standing at Alice's door, listening. We could hear Edward and Lauren fighting. Alice's door was only open a sliver, enough for us to hear perfectly.

"You completely embarrass me, Edward!"

"Me!? How is this my fault! I didn't know anyone was even in the fucking room."

"You didn't even stick up for me when that bitch called me out!"

"Why would I stick up for you Lauren? You're not my girlfriend. You're not anything to me. We just fuck..."

There was a long pause of silence. I went and sat in the chair in the corner of Alice's room. Crossing my legs and waiting for anything else to be said. _This is highly amusing._

"I fucking hate you!" Lauren screamed and loud stomps down the stairs could be heard, followed by a slamming of the front door. Alice and Rosalie run toward Alice's bedroom window.

"She left..." Alice says. "Hopeful-" She's cut off when Edward angrily pushes the door open. So hard it almost comes off the hinges.

"Both of you get the fuck out!" He yells at Alice and Rosalie, but he's staring right at me. They look worried as they leave the room. I nod at them, telling them I'll be fine.

As soon as they're out in the hallway Edward closes the door tightly and locks it. He then turns to the computer, clicks the mouse and music fills the room, he turns up the volume, making sure Alice and Rose can't hear what's about to be said between us.

He just stomps over to me and stops right in front of where I'm sitting. He's put clothes on, now being in sweat pants and a wife-beater. I just smile, grab for my bottle of water and take a sip. I'm cool as a cucumber. Edward's rage builds. He starts pacing back and forth, hands running through his wild hair. I just sit there and wait for him to start. He's absolutely gorgeous. If that's even the word for it. His body is tense and shaking, his face is pissed, and I've never seen anything hotter in my life.

Finally after much pacing, Edward comes over to me. Leans his hands to rest on the arms of the chair I'm sitting in. His hands grip the chair so tightly his knuckles are white. His face inches from mine. "Who the fuck... do you think you are?" His body still shaking. "You don't know me. You have no idea what kind of relationship I was in with her..." Referring to Lauren. "I mean she wasn't anything to me, but you didn't fucking know that." I roll my eyes at him. He's a little too close to me, invading my personal space, so I place my bare foot against his chest and push him back. He backs up and glares at me. I cross my legs again and fold my hands over my stomach. Realizing I probably should have put some clothes on, but everything happened so fast I didn't get a chance to.

"Oh Edward..." I smile at him. "But I do know you." He furrows his forehead at me, "...And that whore you associate yourself with." He folds his arms over his chest, waiting for me to continue. "You see... I used to live here... Then I moved away... And now I'm back..." Shock overcomes his face, like it's dawning on him who I am.

"Bella?" He breathes out. The look on his face I can't read what so ever.

I just nod and stand up, "Front and present." I grin, starting to move closer to him. Only to have him step back with every step I make forward.

"B-but you were... And now... You l-look... What the fuck..." He's stammering, and I feel proud of myself. Little ol' Bella making top dog Edward speechless. _Oh happy day._

His calves bump against the bed and he stumbles before finally deciding to sit down on it. He licks his lips as he looks at me, before turning his head away. "You know I never thought I'd see the day where Edward Cullen was speechless." I laugh, pulling on a long tee shirt that comes to mid-thigh, taking pity on him. When I look back at him, he's seems to be relieved.

I go back over to the chair I was sitting at before. Sitting in it, placing my legs to dangle over the arm of the chair. We just stare at each other. His eyes are remarkable. I want to take picture after picture of them, and him. But I don't tell him that. "Is there anything else you wanted? Because before your little act we were getting ready for a party. And seeing as it's..." I look at the alarm clock next to Alice's bed. "...4:30, we should probably get a move on."

"What party?" He asks.

"Haven't you heard..." I raise an eyebrow. He just shakes his head, no. "Well, I guess you wouldn't have, what with fucking-"

"Enough Bella, god..." He stands up, running an hand through his hair.

"What you can dish it to everyone who has to hear you, but you can't take it Edward?" I say back to him. "That doesn't seem fair." I stand up, starting to gather up the clothes I had brought over. We really needed to start getting ready, especially if Alice and Rosalie's boyfriends were coming over before the party. "Seems to me like someone needs to start putting you in your place." I say and look toward him. He's leaning against the door, his eyes focused on me. _Damn he's fucking sexy._

"And you think that someone's gonna be you?" He muses me, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. Taunting me. I click my tongue ring against my teeth, debating.

I stop what I'm doing and move closer to him, biting my lip as I go. "I'm up for the challenge..." I place my hands on either side of his body. Trapping him in, he didn't seem to notice or care. He grabs my hips forcefully and pulls me against his body. Against his own hips. I can feel his hardness between our bodies, "Seems like your _up_ for some kind of challenge yourself..." I make my point by grounding my hips further into his. He gasps as his head falls back against the door, with a little thud. His eyes flutter closed and he swallows loudly.

"Mmmm..." Comes from deep inside his chest and I think it's the sexiest sound I've ever heard. I lick my lips and run my nose along his jaw, making a decision. Edward will be mine, in time. No need to rush things.

I'm about to run my tongue along his neck when the shrill sound of a phone ringing fills the room. _Where'd the music go?_

Edward tenses and looks at me. He runs the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Fuck!" He whines and pushes away from the door, going in the direction of the phone. When he finds it, he answers it, saying, "Hold on!" To the person on the other end.

When he gets back to me he pushes me backwards into the door he was just against. He reaches around my body, grabbing a handful of my ass and leans into my ear, "This is far from over..." He growls in my ear, and a huge grin spreads across my face.

"Let the games begin..." I whisper in his ear, before biting it.

And with that he pulls away and unlocks the door, pushing me over so he can get out the door. Alice and Rosalie are leaning against the other side of the wall, having been waiting. Edward walks out into the hallway, handing the phone to Alice saying, "Jasper." Before he walks to his bedroom door, looking at me before his slams it shut.

Alice and Rose just stare at me. I can hear a voice calling from the phone, "Hello! Alice... Alice! Anyone there? What's going on?" I just point toward the phone and move back into Alice's bedroom, needing to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

_Bella._

As soon as I slam the door shut all I can do is look at it, zone out. Think of what the fuck just happened. I've never gone from two completely different emotions so fast. I couldn't have cared less that she taped us or even that she hurt Lauren's feelings. I was pissed, however, that I had to fucking hear Lauren bitching at me. I can't stand to hear her talk. It's like nails on a chalkboard. I don't even know why I still fuck her, it's not like the sex is even that good. _For me anyway._

I've also never been so turned on before in my life. Upon seeing Bella, I couldn't keep my heart rate in check. To say she looked a little different would be an understatement. Her body being out of this world. I've never seen such curves on a girl before. The expression 'hourglass', really understandable now. For the most part her body was tiny, yet strong, except for that ass. _Oh my god._ The thought's of what I would do to that ass make me dizzy so I walk over and lay on my back on my bed. Staring at the ceiling.

Another thing that is completely different about Bella is her personality. Once being shy and bashful, now is out-going and blunt. Not to mention confident. Which is such a turn on. A girl who is completely comfortable with themselves is so hot. Which is probably why I haven't found anyone I want to spend time with more then the time it takes to have sex... Because they're all uptight bitches who want everything done for them. _Bella's different._

I can't get her out of my head. I start to get a little worried, because a woman has never had this kind of effect on me before. _Bella's gorgeous._

Her image mentally imprinted in my mind, I think of every part of her. Her hair, so long and shiny, I want to reach out and pull it making her gasp. Her eyes, so smoldering and certain. Looking right through me. I could get lost in her eyes. Her lips, so full and taunting. She kept biting her bottom lip when in Alice's room; I want to bite her lip. I want to run my tongue from one end to the other, where a glistening stud is pierced through her skin. Her mouth also teases me, smirking when least expected. Driving me out of my mind. Her neck, so long and graceful. Her skin, which a lot is covered in intriguing ink, glows and tempts me to touch it...

I'm so hard by this point; I can't believe I'm not touching myself. I place my left hand on my stomach, slowly reaching it down to my dick. I touch the head of my cock through my sweat pants and gasp, only to be interrupted by my cell phone ringing. _I fucking hate phones today._

"FUCK!" I yell and slam my fists against the bed. I reach toward my bedside table and grab my phone. It read's 'Emmett'. "This had better be good!" I growl into the phone, completely frustrated. Even though I had been fucking Lauren, it had been put to a halt, so I didn't get to cum. Now I'm not even able to get through a jerk off session. I had so much sexual energy running through my body it was ridiculous.

I hear laughter, "Sorry Ed, was I interrupting something?"

I roll my eyes and curse him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well Jasper and I were about to head to the liquor store and wanted to know if there was anything you wanted?" Emmett asks.

"Why are you going to the liquor store?"

"Didn't you hear about the party, Ed?" Emmett sighs. "Doesn't Alice tell you anything?" He laughs. "Jordan's throwing a party for the return of Bella and we're pregamin' it before at your place."

Bella's words come flashing back to me. The Party. "Oh, right."

"So... How's she look?" Emmett asks randomly.

"How'd you know I've seen her?"

"Oh, Jasper just got off the phone with your sister and she told him what happened with Lauren and Bella... And he told me."

"Of course." I say, getting up.

"Well..." He says, "What happened? How'd you guys take to each other?"

I roll my eyes and start toward my bathroom. Apparently I needed to get ready for a party. "Listen Em, I'm gonna get in the shower, so we'll talk when you get here, alright?" I need to get off the phone and in the shower so I can be alone and whack off without distractions. I'm cranky and I know jerking off will put me in a better mood.

"Fine." He sighs, "You're no fun."

"Oh, and Em?"

"Yea?"

"Tequila." Is all I say and hang up the phone.


	7. Circle of Death

I can hear voices from downstairs. I'm standing outside Alice's door, waiting and debating. We were just cleaning up the mess we'd created in Alice's room when the door bell rang, signaling the guys were here. The girls had squealed excitedly and ran to get it. We are finally dressed and ready for the night. Each of us having different tastes, were in different styles of clothing.

Alice, being really girly and flashy was in my BCBGMAXAZRIA super short black micro-mini skirt. Along with a deep purple tube top and a large belt right in the middle were the two meet, making the outfit look like a dress. Placed on her feet, purple Donna Karen peep toe pumps. She had a ton of necklaces on, and body glitter on her skin, making her glow.

Rosalie, who was more laid back than Alice yet more girly then me, had on black above mid-thigh shorts on. They were dressy shorts that had rolled cuffs. She also wore a white button-down shirt, which was unbuttoned enough to see her cleavage, with an incredibly hot tailored jacket by YSL. Beige strappy wedges on her feet.

Me on the other hand. I was donned in my favorite skinny black jeans. They fit me like a second skin. They were also so low on my hips my hipbones popped out. I had a plain white short sleeved V-neck shirt from American Apparel on. And these amazing pair of suspenders I found in New York attached to my jeans but hung against my legs. Instead of against my shirt. My old beat up pair of high top Chucks on my feet.

"Bella!" Alice yells up to me.

I wait a second, not wanting her to know I've been just standing here. Sometimes I just space out for no reason. "Yea?" I call down to her.

"Come down. We're in the kitchen!" She tells me, "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll be right there." I yell down to her, leaning against the railing for the stairs.

"Alright!" I hear someone say something I can't make out and Alice saying 'Oh yea.' "Will you knock on Edward's door, let him know the guys are here."

"Sure." I say back to her, and walk into the bathroom, taking one last look at myself. I look pretty hot, my hair is down and has little braids through out it. Alice having done them. I adjusted myself to my liking and walked out into the hall. Stopping at Edward's door, I tap it with my finger, "Come out, come out and play..." I say leaning against his door. I know he heard me because his music clicked off as soon as I tapped. I then take off down the stairs. When I get to the bottom I hear the sound of laughter growing. I walk through the living room and to the kitchen. I see Alice and Rose facing in my direction, but talking to two boys, whose backs are to me. I lean against the door frame casually and wait.

"Bella!" Rose smiles and her and Alice come over to me, pulling me by the hands to come over to the group. As we're walking back, the boys turn around to greet me. I laugh as soon as I see them. They have shocked expressions on their faces and their mouths are hanging open. I just jump up and sit on the counter of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well..." I choke back laughter, "This is unexpected..."

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asks, seeing the guys faces. "What happened?"

The boys have yet to make any movements so I tell the story of the airport. Rose and Alice burst into laughter, and are leaning against each other to keep from falling over. The boys still just staring at me, but look like they are slowly coming back to life, smiles starting to form on their mouths.

"That's not fair..." Rosalie starts, "You got to see her boobs before we did." She jokes.

"At least we got to tap her ass first..." Alice comes to my side and slaps my hip, winking at me. I wink back. The wonderful games we play. But I do have to laugh at the situation, and address the boys personally. "Well for what it's worth, I'm Bella." I stick my hand out to the one whose closest to me.

"Jasper." He smiles and shakes my hand, relaxing. I do the same to the boy next to him.

"Emmett." But instead of shaking my hand he comes over to me, lifting me off the counter and into a giant huge. It's so tight that I can't breath, but it's nice, so I let him. He places me on the floor instead of the counter.

I just smile and slap his big ass arm, "Well, since it appears that we're all gonna be BFF's..." Everyone laughs when I say BFF's in a mocking 'valley girl' way. "Why don't we get our drink on?" I nod toward the amount of alcohol on the table and smile. _I'm so ready for this._

"Sounds good to me." Jasper says smiling in my direction and I flash him some teeth back in a big grin.

"So everyone grab a couple bottles and we'll go downstairs..." Alice says walking over toward the alcohol and picking up three bottles. "And we'll take whatever's left to Jordan's in a little bit..."

We all follow Alice's lead, "What's downstairs?" I ask.

"The basement…" Emmett laughs.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I shoot back at him, only to have him crack up.

"It's more like a second living room, now." Alice tells me, "We just had it redone. It's like the big hang out room." She states as she starts down the stairs. "Oh Bella, did you knock on Ed's door?"

"I did." We get down to the basement and it's gorgeous, like a huge open space with a lavish TV and three big comfy looking couches, with a table in the middle. As well as a bar in the corner of the room, with stools in front of it and everything. We place the drinks on the table, and I walk around the room. Off to the side there's another room equally as big, with a pool table and other games in it, as well as stools lined up against the wall. For people to move and sit where they please.

"The game room." Emmett says coming up behind me. I walk over to the pool table and run my hands along the edges. "You wanna play?" He asks.

Jasper is in the door way watching us, but upon hearing Alice and Rose talk about Edward he offered to go get him, "I'll be right back." He said to Alice, kissing her forehead.

"Sure." I said to Emmett, "Rack 'em up." I went over to the corner where the pool sticks are and grabbed the one I liked. Emmett was setting up the balls in the middle of the table.

"What do you want to drink guys?" Rosalie pops her head in the door.

"I'll have a Jack 'n Coke with ice..." I say as I lean down, eyeing up the shot I want to make. I pop my arm and the stick shoots forward, sending the balls flying in every direction, sinking a purple striped ball. "More Coke and less Jack." I say to her as I wait for Emmett.

He just smiles at me before turning to Rose, "I'll have the same." His attention back to me, when Rose is gone. "Not really a girly girl are ya?" He asks, lining up his shot.

"What tipped you off?" I joke back.

"Well..." He takes his shot and the balls, again, fly around the table, he sinks a solid orange in the corner pocket. "The way you dress and talk, not to mention you're attitude. Way to laid back to be a girly girl. You like a nice manly drink. And you're basically a badass, you don't take anything to seriously from what I gather." He leans against his stick looking at me and I shove past him to get where I want. "You sure you're not part dick?" He laughs joking. I feel a chill run down my back and the hair on my neck stands up. _Edward._

I lean over the table, aiming. "From what I flashed you at the airport, I don't really think you need to be asking about my dick..." It just so happened that Emmett was standing right at the pocket I was gonna hit my ball to, so when the ball flew across the table and slammed into the pocket, Emmett jumped back. Cupping his crotch, protecting it.

"Yea, you should be worried about yours..." Edward comes up behind me laughing heartedly, obviously having heard Emmett's and my exchange. "Here…" He hands Emmett his drink before coming over to where I am now sitting, "Bella..." He says and holds out his hand for me to grab my drink. I make sure our hands touch when I reach for the glass. A jolt of electricity runs through where our hands touch and I smile, knowing he felt it too. He nods and sits next to me.

After a few minutes, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie come to watch as I kick Emmett's ass all over the pool table, having drank two Jack 'n Coke's I was feeling nice.

It was my last shot, and I was positive it was going to go in. I leaned over the table, feeling Edward's eyes on me, I gave my hips a little sway. Taunting him and shoot my stick forward, the ball gliding across the table knocking the black solid ball into a side pocket and the game is over. "Bella wins!" Alice claps, from her spot standing in between Jaspers legs, where he sat next to Edward.

"What time are we going to Jordan's?" I ask putting back mine and Emmett's sticks, and walking back into the main room. I walk over to the bar and scan over the names of bottles before me.

"About 8, 8:30..." Alice says flopping on the couch, Jasper following suit next to her. "We still have time. Why?" She asks.

"Do you have a deck of cards down here?" I look at her.

"Oh yea, behind the bar, second drawer I think." She tells me and I go looking. They're there, I grab them and a couple plastic cups I see as well. I bring the stuff over to the table and kneel on the floor, the table in front of me. Everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to explain.

"We're gonna play a little game, I like to call..." I pause for dramatic effect. "Duh Duh DUH! Circle of Death."

"What's that?" Alice asks.

"I officially love this girl." Emmett says as he nudges Edward, who is moving to sit next to me on the floor.

"Give me the cards." Edward says, I do and he starts shuffling them.

"Okay the rules..." I start, taking a deep breath. "Follow along, questions at the end." Everyone's sitting on the floor around the table, waiting. I give each of them a plastic cup, "Fill your cup with the drink of your choice." I fill my own cup with Tequila and watch as others fill their cups with various liquors. I also fill an extra cup with a little bit of Jack. After Edward's done shuffling he hands me the cards. I place them in the center of the table making a circle out of them, and place the cup with a little Jack in it in the center of the cards.

"So... 2's are you. Meaning if you pick up a 2, you get to pick who you want to drink. 3 is me. Meaning if you pick a 3 you have to drink. Everyone following so far...?" Everyone nods so I continue, "4 is for whores. So all the girls get to drink..." Everyone laughs at that. "5 is sentence. So each of us would say one word to form a sentence until someone can't think of a word or fucks up, then they drink. 6 is for dicks, which is easy enough, all the guys drink." They all nod, still following along. "Okay, 7 is 'Never Have I Ever'. Whoever gets this would have to say something they have or have not done in life, like Never Have I Ever kissed a girl, and if you have you drink, I you haven't you don't do anything."

"Have you kissed a girl?" Jasper asks a smirk on his face.

I just raise an eyebrow, "Lets leave it for the game..." I say back and wink at him. The boys laugh.

"8 is make or break a rule. Meaning if you pull an 8 you either get to make up a new rule or break one that already exists, but you can't do both. It's one or the other. 9 is 9, 9 bust a rhyme..." I say moving my hands around in a ghetto fashion. "If you pull a 9 you just have to say a small phrase, the person next to you however, has to come up with another phrase that rhymes with it. So if I was to say... 'There once was a duck'. Alice would have to say something along the lines of, 'Who likes to fuck'. And then it keeps going until someone fucks and can't think of anything else, the person who fucks up has to drink. You have to rhyme the last word of your phrase. 10 is easy. Truth or Dare."

My legs get tried of being bent so I lean back against the couch, letting my leg go straight. When I lean back, I feel something against my neck. Looking over my shoulder I see Edward's arm stretched out across the edge of the cushion. Wanting to be more comfortable, I decide to just lean back against Edward, his arm coming to rest across my shoulder. The others just look at us, and we grin at each other. "Jack is categories... If you pick a Jack you have to pick a category like..." I look around the room for an idea for categories and look at the table, "Oh, alcohol... So I'd say Vodka, and everyone would have to say a different alcohol until someone can't think of anymore, they drink. It can be any category though... Queen is questions. That's simple enough, you ask a question, everyone takes turns answering, unless someone doesn't want to share, then they drink."

Edward shifts a little, when he grabs his drink off the table, only to pull me tighter against his body when settling back against the couch. It feel so nice against him, he smells amazing. And I fit perfectly against him. "Pulling a King, means filling up the cup in the center of the cards with what ever drink you have, so that means mixing a shit load of different tasting drinks. And when someone breaks a rule, you drink from it."

"Ughhh." Alice groans and laughs.

"And last but not least, Ace is waterfall. Whoever pulls an Ace starts the waterfall. So say I pull an Ace, I would start drinking from my cup, and Alice would start after me, Jasper after her and so on. But no one can stop drinking until the person before them stops. So Jasper can't stop drinking till Alice does, and Alice can't stop till I stop. Like a waterfall." I look at the faces around me. "Any questions?"

"What kind of rules do you have to make when you pull an 8?" Alice asks.

"It can be anything you want. From, everyone has to end every sentence saying the word shit, to everyone has to clap there hands before they drink."

"Oh, okay." Alice nods, understanding.

"Alright, anyone else?" I look around the room; everyone shakes their heads, no. "So let the games begin..." I smirk and look at Edward. Having said the same words to him earlier in his room. I sit up moving closer to the table and Edward moves with me, pulling me closer to him. No one notices but me as they're all getting situated. Rosalie grabs the remote for the TV and puts a music station on.

"Who's going first?" Jasper asks.

"I will." I man up. I reach for a card and look at it, I've pulled a 10. Showing it to them, "Everyone drinks." We all drink from our cups and I place my card in front of me.

"I guess we'll just go clockwise, so I'll go next..." Alice says reaching for a card. She hesitantly pulls one, turning it over and looking at it. She shows it to us, 7. She thinks for a moment before saying, "Never have I ever had sex in public." And she doesn't drink. Me, Emmett and Edward on the other hand do drink, meaning we have had sex in public.

"Oh, this game is going to be very entertaining." Rosalie giggles.

Jasper leans over and pulls a Queen. I smile, cause I love Queens. You learn some pretty interesting things about people with it.

Jasper puts his head in his hands thinking for a minute. I can feel Edward start to play with the ends of my hair, twirling it in his fingers, "Okay, what does everyone want to do? Career wise?" He gives everyone a moment to think then says his, "I want to be a artist. A painter..."

"That's awesome." I tell him and ask if I could see his work someday. He happily says yes.

"Hmmm, an actress." Rosalie smiles, "I have a really good scream."

"Yea you do..." Emmett says suggestively, winking at Rosalie.

She just shoves Emmett and laughs, "Shut up Em!"

"Oh my turn..." Emmett says when everyone's starting at him, "I think it would be pretty cool to be a Vet. I love animals. So that could be cool. And if not a Vet, then just something to do with animals. Like own a shelter or something." Em smiles a big goofy grin.

"Composer." Edward says smoothly behind me. "Music's always been the biggest love of my life, and I've played the piano since I was 4, so composing is definitely where I wanna head."

"I didn't know you played the piano." I said turning my head, trying to see his face.

"There's a lot you don't know about me..." Edward whispered in my ear, leaning down.

I just smile. And when everyone looks at me I'm still smiling, "Photographer, without a doubt. I've always had a passion for it and going to Paris and seeing everything I did... The passion just grew into obsession I guess. I can't describe the feelings I have when I'm doing a photo shoot. It's just..." A chill runs down my spine and Edwards arm tightens around me, pulling me in. "Indescribable..." I laugh, not being able to come up with a better word.

"She's fucking amazing you guys. She's got her photos all over her bedroom walls." Rosalie says and I smile a thank you.

"Well if you ever need someone for some nude shots, just holla'!" Emmett winks. We laugh.

"What about you babe?" Jasper asks Alice.

"I would love to be a writer at Vogue. That's my dream." Alice says sighs happily. "To have an office and see all those beautiful clothes everyday..." She jumps up and down in her seat.

"Rose, it's your turn to pick a card." Alice mentions.

"Oh okay." She pulls a card and shows us a 4. All the girls grin and lean in, clinking our cups together. Then we take a big gulp of our drinks.

Emmett leans up and pulls a card, he shows us a Jack. I laugh. He thinks. "Hmmm... Oh, sexual positions." He gets a big smirk on his face and says his choice, "Doggy style..."

"Why does every guy like doggy style?" Alice asks, chuckling.

"Cause we love looking at your asses..." Jasper simply states.

"And it's an easy way for guys to not have to get too intimate with a girl. He doesn't have to look in her eyes, see her face. Great for one night stands." I say and everyone agrees. "Right Edward?" Everyone laughs and he just rolls his eyes.

"Standing..." Edward states his pick. _I'll have to keep that in mind._

"That gets tiresome though. Having to hold them up and shit." Emmett says. "It's a lot of work."

"No way..." Edward says back. "If you have them up against a wall or something, it helps you a lot, and they can lean back against it. You can see every part of their body. Mmmmm. So fucking hot..." Edward laughs. I can feel the heat coming off of his body.

"Reverse cowgirl..." I say, while kneeling back on my legs and rotating my hips, giving a demonstration, while flinging my right arm in the air, like I have a lasso. "Ride 'em cowboys." We all laugh. And I settle back down taking a sip from my cup.

"Missionary." Alice giggles. Everyone rolls their eyes, "What!? It's easiest. And it was bound to come up sooner or later."

"69." Is all Jasper says.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Comes from Alice.

"Oh that's a good one." Comes from me.

And, "So good." Comes from Emmett.

It's Rosalie's turn and she stares off thinking, "I can't think of anything. All the good ones are taken..." She whines, and pouts her lip. "Why can't I think of any? They're all in my brain. Grrrrrrr..."

"You fold?" I ask.

She sighs, "Yea."

"Drink up missy!" I clap. She takes a large gulp from her drink, wiping her mouth when she's done.

Its Edwards turn to pick a card; he snatches one and shows it to us. It's an Ace. "Waterfall baby!" He just laughs picking up his cup and starts drinking. I pick up my cup and start drinking right after her does. And Alice starts after me, Jasper after Alice, Rose after Jasper and Emmett after Rose. But Edward doesn't stop drinking after everyone starts. He just stares at me as he drinks, his adams apple bobbing as he swallows his liquor.

"Mmmm!" Alice squeals, wanting to stop.

Finally Edward has to stop because he runs out of alcohol, but I still have plenty left, so I don't stop. Alice is going to kill me, but I want to beat him. So I continue drinking, closing my eyes to focus. I can feel Edward's eye on me, boring into me. I still drink, tilting my head back to finish off my cup. The last drop of Tequila enters my mouth and I slam my cup against the table.

Alice stops right after me, "Finally!" She sighs, and throws her head back against the couch.

Jasper stops, right after her as well. So does Rose. Emmett is the only other one that finishes his drink. Burping loudly when he's done.

"This chick is hardcore. I love it!" Em laughs, standing up "Let me get us a refill. What do you guys want?"

"Vodka." Edward and I say in unison. Everyone looks at us. I am getting slightly buzzed so I start to crack up, leaning back against Edward once again. Only this time placing my face into his neck, still giggling.

Emmett brings back our cups as well as three shots of what looks like Southern Comfort. He hands the shots to me, Edward and one for himself. We clink the glasses together and do the shost. I shake out my body as the sour liquor runs down my throat. "Round 2." I say and reach for a card.

I pull a 2. I tap my pointer finger against my chin, thinking. Then point to Edward saying, "You drink..."

He grabs his cup, placing it to his lips and takes a sip. He's about to take the cup away from his mouth, when I put my hand under his cup tilting more of the alcohol in his mouth. He spurts laughter but swallows; when I'm satisfied I let him put the cup down. "You trying to get me drunk?" He asks.

"You know it..." I raise an eyebrow and slap his cheek playfully.

Alice is next and pulls a King, "What is this again?" She asks.

"Everyone pours some of their drink into the center cup..." I say and we all lean forward, pouring the liquor from our cups into the center cup. Alice and Rose groan at the thought of what it tastes like.

Jasper picks his card, it's an 8. "A rule?" Jasper asks looking at me. I nod, moving my right arm to rest over Edward's legs, basically using him as a chair. My eyes flutter open and closed. I am definitely feeling nice.

"Okay, everything from here on out has to be about sex..."Jasper says smirking, making his rule. We all laugh. Edward's belly rumbles with laughter and I tangle our legs together. Mostly everyone having taken off their shoes awhile ago, my feet were cold so I wrap them up in Edwards. Even though we aren't a couple like the ones around us, we were wrapped up in each other like the others.

"You guys look fucking cozy..." Emmett nods toward us. Edward and I just laugh.

"Yea they do." Alice giggles, and snuggles closer to Jasper.

"Who's turn is it?" Rose asks.

"Yours babe." Emmett tells her.

"Oh." Rosalie reaches for a card and pulls a Queen, "Oh thank god. I thought it was going to be a King!" She sighs. "Okay, what's your favorite sex act?" She looks around at us, before taking a drink, "I'm not even gonna lie, I love when someone goes down on me... It just like... fills me up with the most amazing sensation..." She laughs. "I don't know how else to explain it."

"I agree." Says Alice. "No ones gonna pass up someone wanting to just please you, and all you have to do is just take this orgasmic-"

"Alright Alice..." Edward cringes.

"What?" She says.

"I don't want to hear about you and Jasper fucking?" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Why? I have to literally hear you fuck every girl you can get your hands on in the room across from mine!" Alice yells back at him. I burst out laughing, like its the funniest thing I've ever heard.

"Okay okay, no fighting children." Jasper says trying to bring calm to the situation. "I personally love the act of sex as a whole. Being able to see a part of your body connected with someone elses. So hot..." He says kissing Alice's neck, to which she closes her eyes. Edward tenses and I grab his thigh tightly, silently telling him to relax. I start to rub my hand up and down his thigh, trying to get him to focus on me and not his sister. Everyone's a little on edge from Alice and Edward so I decide to say my bit, hoping to get through and change the subject.

"My favorite thing is giving head..." Everyone turns to me, "I mean think about it... You have this guy basically begging you to do this act to him. He's a big ol' wet mess and you could probably get him to do anything for you afterwards. It's win, win." I laugh. "Not to mention, I love being able to hear how vocal the guy is, encouraging me to keep going, you know?"

All faces are in my direction and I just smile, taking a sip of my drink. I can feel Edward's heartbeat getting faster and he shifts next to me, he clears his throat.

"I like what she said." Edward says.

"Me too." Emmett laughs.

"I wanna change my vote," Rosalie states.

"Alright Emmett your turn." I say to him.

He picks a 2, thinks for a second and points to Edward. Edward just gapes, "Why's everyone trying to get me drunk?" He laughs and drinks.

"Cause we're gonna dump you on the side of the road, and leave you there." I joke. Everyone cracks up. Edward leans in, his lips oh so close to my ear.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you...?" He breathes in my ear. I grip his thigh again.

"Of course, not." I whisper back. "You're too pretty. Someone might rape you before I get the chance too..."

"You can't rape the willing..." He whispers huskily, leaning his forehead against the side of face. I let my hand go further up his thigh and grip his hip. He growls deep in his chest and pushes his head further against mine. Everyone else is in their own little conversations so no one really sees our display of affection.

We play a couple more hands of the game and Alice tells us we should get a move on, it being 9 o'clock. She says the party is in full swing, having just got a text from Jordan. And everyone was eager for us to get there.

"You can't be too early for a party or too late..." Alice says as she starts to clean up a bit. "You have to have perfect timing. Especially if you're the guess of honor." She winks at me.

Everyone gets there shit together, making sure the basement is back to its natural state, coats are put on. We all squeeze into the upstairs bathroom, giving ourselves a look-over. Alice and Rose fixing their make-up. I play with Jasper's hair. And Emmett and Edward are laughing about something. We're all looking in the mirror that takes up practically the whole wall.

"You look so fucking hot." Edward says to Emmett in a high pitched voice. Running his hands over Emmett's short buzzed hair. "I just love what's going on up here..." Meaning his hair. We all just laugh, and slowly start to exit the bathroom, one at a time. Till it's just me and Edward in the bathroom. He moves closer to me, right against my body.

"You look more then fucking hot..." Edward breathes in my face. "I wanna-"

"Come on you guys!" Alice calls from the front door.

Edward growls. I just grab his hand and pull him out the door, where everyone is on the porch.

We start walking toward the cars, "Why don't we all just ride in Dali, that way we can all just be together..."

The boys give me a strange look, "Oh, Dali's my van." I point to Dali, the boys running over to it.

"This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen!" Emmett laughs, pretending to hump the van. I chuckle and pull the front door open.

"Shotgun!" Edward calls, and gets in the passengers seat. Everyone else fills in the back.

"Oh, Bella you called your dad and told him you were sleeping over right?" Alice asks as I start to pull off.

"Yea, he was glad I made friends so he said it was fine." I said back to her, "He told me about school being closed tomorrow for some teacher's in service."

"Yea, that's why Jordan's having the party tonight." Emmett says, "You got lucky."

"Someone's gotta give me directions. I have no idea where I'm going." I say.

"Make a right at the next light." Edward directs.

A squeal comes from the back and everyone turns to look at Rosalie. "Tyler just texted me and said the DJ is amazing..." She claps her hands.

I give Emmett a funny look and he just shrugs.

"Hurry up Bella!" I press my foot a little harder on the gas, Edward giving me direction when needed.


	8. I Kissed a Girl, with a Poker Face

As I drove up the street Edward told me Jordan's house was on, I could see why she threw a lot of parties and there was no problems with it. Her house was pretty far back down a long ass road with virtually no neighbors.

"Her parent's are like uber wealthy." Jasper points out.

"Why they live in Forks is beyond me." Alice adds. "If I was as wealthy as them I would not live in boring old Forks."

"Maybe that's why they like it here, boring and safe and pretty down to earth..." I say as I pull up to Jordan's house. There are cars everywhere, in the driveway, on the grass. It's like a god damn car show. Aside from cars, there are also teenagers everywhere. In different states of drunk and disorderly. I can hear the music from inside the house. The bass is so high I can feel Dali vibrating from it.

"There's a spot." Edward points and I speed up a little to get to it.

We all get out of Dali and meet in front of him. Jordan's house is humongous, and it looks like there's a rave going on inside of it. Every light in the house is on, and I can see people moving around in every room, obviously dancing.

"Come on, come on!" Rose says, pulling Emmett's hand. Jasper and Alice following. I just laugh and pull out a cigarette, making my way through the crowd of party-goers. Trying to keep up with the others. I light my cigarette and inhale deeply. I feel a pull on my suspenders, and look back to see Edward smiling.

"Can I get a drag of that?" He asks. I nod and hand it to him. He's still got my suspenders in his hand, not letting me go. Wanting to keep me near. I watch as he inhales the smoke from my cigarette and grin. _Damn, he's fucking sexy._

When we get to the three steps of the house, Edwards hands me back my cigarette and his hands move from my suspenders to my waist, pulling me close to his body. Everyone we pass gapes at us. I can understand, if I were the onlooker I'd be giving the same face. We make a beautiful couple, not that we are. _Give it time, Jesus!_ But we look great together. We compliment each other.

His hand now moves from my waist to my shoulder, bringing my face closer to his. I bring my right hand to his ass and slip it into his back pocket, keeping it there. He just raises an eyebrow at me and smirks.

We've lost the others in the sea of people, the music is so loud I can feel it in my heart. 'Button's' by The Pussycat Dolls is playing.

"Bella!" I turn to see who's calling my name, a tall redhead with big brown eyes comes at me, wrapping her arms around me, I can only give her a one handed hug, cause my other hand is still in Edward's back pocket. I hand him my cigarette, not wanting to get my ashes all over the girl. He just places it in his mouth. "You're finally here! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Jordan!" The girl is practically screaming so I can hear her over the music.

"It's great to meet you." I look and motion around the room. "And thanks for throwing this rad party. We're gonna have some fun here tonight." She smiles and claps.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen where we don't have to scream at each other?" She's already pulling my hand. In the process I'm pulled from Edwards grasp. I look back at him, smiling.

"I'm gonna get us something to drink. What do you want?" He yells to me.

"A beer!" I yell back, a good couple feet away from him, he nods and turns. Grinning to me one last time before he goes.

Jordan's kitchen isn't that much quieter, but instead of music it's filled with the sound of various people talking. I am able to hear her better though. "So tell me all about Paris!" She says when we get settled in a spot, it's against the island in her kitchen. Apparently everyone has islands in their kitchens in Forks. "I've been there a couple of times, but I've never lived there..." She's talking to me like we've been friends forever. But I decide I like her already and answer all the question's she flings at me.

It's been ten minutes and Edward still hasn't come back yet. Getting tired of standing, I am now sitting on top of the island, Jordan standing next to me. Other people have joined our conversation. Jordan's elbow is leaning on my leg, her chin in her hand as she stares up at me, others look intently at me as I tell the story of when I went to London and tried to get the British guards to show some kind of emotion, or even move. Which I got them too.

"What did you do?" Eric asks me. He was sweet, very attentive and asks all the right questions.

I clear my throat, "Well, I kind of molested him in a sense..." There was laughter.

"Meaning?" Jordan asks.

"I started unbuckling his pants..." There was a gasp from some, "And I took off his hat..." Laughter again. "And put it on my head. It's was so tall... I felt like I was gonna fall the fuck over." I laughed. "I pants'd him and ran... And he ran after me... It was amazing!" A few more people gathered, one being a sandy blond haired boy, with pale eyes and an adorable smile. Usually not the type I go for but he was nice to look at. Nothing like Edward, who was just down right sex on legs.

"My friends took pictures the whole time..." I think for a moment. "I think they're still on my MySpace." The blond boy starts moving toward the front of the crowd where Jordan and Eric are. There are a few more question's asked, mostly by Jordan so the crowd spreads out. People still looking my way though.

I smile when the boy stands right in front of me. He gives back a cute smile, dimples and all. He stares at me for a few seconds before Eric snaps his fingers in front of the boys face. "You alright Mikey?" Eric asks.

The boy shakes his head, obviously trying to straighten his thought out. He finally looks at Jordan, "Oh, I've been sent to tell you there's some kind of mishap out back. Throw up in the pool or something..." He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Fucking not again." Jordan slams her hands against her thigh and walks away, talking about needing to find the skimmer.

The song changes and Eric's eyes get big, "I love this song!" He screams and runs out of the room. Jay-Z's 'Dirt Off Your Shoulders' fills the house. I just look to where Eric is no more and give the boy in front of me a strange look.

"The dance hall's that way." He points in the direction Eric just went. "You wanna dance?" He asks, smiling.

"I'm okay right now, don't worry. I'll want to soon. Just wanna meet people first." I say. Still overwhelmed by all the people at the party. I love a big crowd, I also was going to have to see these people at school, so I wanted to know them.

"Oh I'm Mike by the way..." He sticks his hand out wait for me to shake it.

I place my hand in his a shake it firmly, "I'd say my name, but I'm guessing you already know it." I laugh.

"That I do." He moves in closer to me, almost right in between my parted legs that are dangling off the island. He moves closer still, his face inches from mine so he doesn't have to talk loudly. "You know, when I heard you were coming back, I didn't know you were going to be so fucking hot." He laughs, his breath hitting my neck.

I smile and put an arm around his shoulder, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Well, it was meant to be a compliment." He states, his ever present smile on his face.

We talk for a few minutes, harmlessly flirting with each other. He had officially stepped into the space between my legs, his hands resting on either side of my thighs, flat against the counter.

"So I heard you came with the Cullen's and that whole crew..." Mike starts. "You like them?"

"I wouldn't have come with them if I didn't." I laugh.

"Good point," Mike mumbles. He looks like he's thinking about something.

"Why?" I ask, but the music changes again and I get excited. Mike starts to answer but I cut him off, "Forget about that now, let's go..." I jump off the island, taking his hand and going in the direction Eric ran off to earlier, only to find a fucking huge ass room, with bodies pressed tightly against one another grinding, groping and sweating to the beat.

Lady Gaga's song 'Poker Face' is blaring through the room, I grab the front of Mike's shirt and pull him to the middle of the floor.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Mike looks nervous at first but when I guide his hips to mine and place my arms over his shoulders bringing him closer, he relaxes and sways with me the best he can. He's not the best dancer, but I give him an A for effort. I absolutely love this song and am totally into it by the time the chorus comes.

Mike and I just smile and have fun. I see a flash of purple out of the corner of my eye and turn to see Alice behind me. Her hands are on my hips, and she grinds into me. I press my back against her chest and move my left hand to cover hers. I look up when I feel movement in front of me to not see Mike, but Rosalie. She's got a huge smirk on her face.

"What happened to Mike?" I ask, moving my face close to hers.

"I told him he better skedaddle if he wanted to watch the show." She says softly against my ear.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me _

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun_

Rosalie's body was so close to mine her right thigh was in between mine, and mine was in between hers. I rotate my hips and lean my head back against Alice's shoulder. We were making one hell of a spectacle, and I was loving it. My two gorgeous friends grinding against me. Awesome music. All I needed was Edward. _Speaking of, where is he?_ Thoughts of Edward left me when I felt Alice run her hand up my thigh and Rosalie's nose ran along my neck. I could feel every eye in the room on us. It made my skin feel like it was on fire in the best possible way.

We groped and grinded against each other like we were in some Hip Hop music video, sending knowing smirks to each other whenever we could. The song was almost over and we could hear cheering among the others in the room. I was sweating so much my shirt was practically see-through.

A little circle has formed around myself, Rosalie and Alice. Giving us room to move. Hips and chest shimmied as the song ended. Clapping and cat-calling could be heard by everyone around us. Only to be replaced with the familiar thumpa-thumpa of Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl'. Everyone in the crowd went wild including myself. I saw an opportunity for an awesome experience and took it. Grabbing Rosalie's hand I took off toward a table I saw to the left of me. Rosalie, seeing where we were headed just grinned and nodded. I jumped up on the table, pulling Rosalie with me. The crowd presses tightly against the table, not wanting to miss the action. I dance over to Rosalie, whispering to her my idea and see her head nod right away. An absolute yes.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

We start the game. Dancing coyly around each other getting the crowd hyped, occasionally grinding against each other. I kneel down on the table, throw my head back and roll my hips in a slow torturous maneuver. I hear the crowd roar. They're so easy. Knowing the next lines of the song, I see a girl with a beer, move over to her and snatch the drink from her hands. Winking at her I take a long chug of the beer before throwing it into the crowd.

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

I crawl over to Rose, whipping my hair around, before getting close enough to her body that I can slide my hand from her ankles, all the way up to her chest. I pull her by the arms, having her fall back against my body. She kicks her leg up high, before squatting down low, only to bring her ass up against my crotch. I grab her hips firmly, keeping her in place, and roll our hips forward, as if we were one body.

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

I turn Rose around so she's facing me, grab her ass and gyrate my hips against hers. She's got a shit eating grin on her face, as I'm sure I do. Knowing what's coming soon, we slowly move our faces closer. Teasing the crowd. I run my hands through her hair, and run my nose along her jaw, only to have her grab my hip with one hand and my neck with the other.

_Caught my attention_

We give one last look to the crowd, before we go for it.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

As soon as the chorus hits, we smashed our mouths together. We were grabbing every part of the other we can. I ran my tongue along Rose's bottom lip only to have her suck it into her mouth. We fight for dominance. The kiss is rough and harsh and fucking hot as hell.

_The taste of her cherry chap-stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

The crowd was going absolutely berserk. I can see Emmett and Jasper out of the corner of my eye hollering and cheering us on. I feel the table move and rip my lips away from Rosalie's to see Alice standing at the other end of the table with a pissed look on her face, but there was a sparkle in her eye. She raised her eyebrow quickly signaling she was not one to be left out. She walks toward us, obviously playing the role of the jealous boyfriend.

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

She gives me a stern look, before grabbing my suspenders; pulling me away from Rose and towards her own body. Our mouths barely met as Alice has a handful of my hair and was pulling it back, she was teasing me with her tongue, running it outside of my mouth. I met her tongue with mine, only to have her give in and I crashed my lips to hers. A few people were slamming their hands against the table.

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

The three of us continued our little game. Prancing around the table, kissing each other playfully when the time came. I think almost every person at the entire party was in that room. And I didn't notice before but there was also a balcony leaning over the room, which is where Edward was. Scoping out the scene with a huge seductive grin on his face. Calling out every now and then. I pointed to him and kept dancing. We'd find each other soon.

The song ends and instead of another song starting up there is just the sound of laughter, clapping and hollering through out the room. Alice, Rose and I hold hands and take a bow. A few people in the crowd have cameras and we just pose for them. Acting like the little badass' we are.

Needing to take a much needed breath of fresh air, I jump off the table. Alice and Rose following me. The music starting back up again.

"That was fucking insane!" Alice claps. We are trying to make our way to the backyard. As we walk people come up to us telling us how kick ass that was. We smile, hold hands and continue walking.

When we get outside, it's pretty deserted because mostly everyone's still inside.

I'm lighting up a cigarette when I feel my body being lifted off the ground, "Ahhhhh!" I scream, until I see that it's Emmett. He throws me over his shoulder and slaps my ass. I slap his, which is basically in my face, right back.

"That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen!" Emmett laughs. He places me on the ground again and I notice Jasper is next to Alice and Rosalie, nodding his head.

"Yea, you can kiss this girl whenever you like..." Jasper says pointing to Alice, which makes us girls laugh. The five of us walk over to an empty table near the pool and sit down. I finally get to relax and enjoy my cigarette and the people around me.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Emmett asks.

"Yes!" Alice, Rose and I practically yell. Having put on that show made me extremely thirsty.

"Alright I'll be right back..." He says and heads toward the house.

"So I'm just gonna put it out there..." Rose starts. "You're like a fucking amazing kisser." We all laugh.

"Aw, why thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I wink at her and take a pull of my cigarette, blowing the smoke through my nostrils. I can see Alice's lips pout out next to me. I pull her chair closer to mine and wrap my arm around her. "You too babe!" I say and kiss her check. She perks up and places her feet over my lap.

"So have you ever had sex with a girl?" Rosalie asks.

"Rose!" Jasper laughs.

"What?! I mean the girls got a gift, she needs to spread it around." Rose says chuckling.

"That's a great way of putting it." I out right laugh, "Yea, I've 'spread it around'. I don't think I'd call myself bi-sexual 'cause I like guys way more, but I have had sex with girls." Emmett brings himself as well as a handful of beers back to the table.

"And what are we talking about?" He asks as he takes his seat next in between me and Rose.

"Bella's sexcapades." Jasper laughs.

"Oh, well don't let me stop you." Em grins, "Do tell."

More people have started coming outside. Some going in the pool, some sitting in lawn chairs or the ground, others just standing around talking.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, "I'm an open book..." I smile.

Emmett brings his mouth to one side and thinks for a moment, "Have you ever been in a threesome?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Where's the craziest place you've fucked?" Rose asks. _God, I love her bluntness._

"Craziest meaning crazy hot or crazy strange?" I ask.

"Both!" All four say. I laugh.

"Hmmm..." I think for a minute, "Crazy hot would probably have to be in a confessional booth in this Church in Italy. A couple friends and I went there... And there was this absolutely gorgeous guy I met along the way. We were taking a tour in this old Church and flirting happened, then heavy petting happened, then-"

"Sex in a confessional?" Alice quips.

"Yup." I just smile. "And crazy strange would have to be..." I have to think longer for this one, "Oh, I met this super hot emo kid and he really wanted to have sex on a gravestone at a cemetery..." Everyone starts cracking up, "I mean it wasn't that it freaked me out. I was just worried that a zombie was gonna come out and poke me in the ass or something." I laugh, so do the others.

"What's so funny?" Edward's voice calls out, as he's walking towards us. He looks disappointed that the seats next to me are taken by Emmett and Alice, but doesn't make a big deal about it. Opting to sit in the chair across from me. I smile at him as he sits; his smile grows when he sees mine.

"I think we've found someone who has surpassed your whore stories." Emmett says.

"Reeealllly?" Edward says skeptically.

"Ever fuck in a confessional or at a cemetery?" Rose asks.

Edward looks at me shocked, but regains his exposure, "Nooooooo." He says slowly.

"Then yes, we've got someone who's finally outdone ya." Jasper says slapping my leg.

Edward just looks at me. The others look between me and Edward waiting to see who will crack first. "You really did that?" He asks, his voice low and laced with something. Lust.

I just nod, lighting up a cigarette.

Edward looks like he's thinking, a crooked smirk slowly forming on his lips, "That's fucking hot." He says and I just laugh out the smoke that I'd inhaled. We continue to stare at each other, our gaze getting more and more intense as the minutes go by.

"So..." Emmett says, breaking the silence at our table, "How about that girl on girl action!?"

I finally tear my eyes away from Edward and look at Emmett. There's a few more seconds of silence before the whole table bursts into laughter.

"Real subtle, Em." I laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stayed outside for about another hour. Going back and forth from just bull-shitting to actual serious conversations. Edward and I throwing each other glances the whole time. When Alice and Rosalie decide they can't hold off going to the bathroom anymore, we all make our way toward the house.

As we come into the first room of Jordan's house, I hear someone mention a poker game is about to start. Having got Edward's attention as well, we branch off from the group and head to the room where the game is being held. When we get there we see a large table filled with chips, cards and various alcohol bottles. There are five guys already sitting at the table, ready to play. As well as a few other people, guys and girls, hanging out in the room. Just watching.

"Anyone else brave enough to play?" A boy with raven hair asks. Upon seeing me he raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Hello gorgeous." He says to me and I feel Edward slip his hand around my waist pulling me to him. "Ahhh, Cullen... What can we do for you?"

"I'm in." Is all he says and moves us closer, grabbing two chairs and pulling them up to the table. We sit down, Edward pulling my chair as close to his as it can get. I lift my right leg to rest over his. Edward smiles and squeezes my leg as he hands over 50 bucks and is handed the same worth in chips, as well as the cards he's dealt. I see a boy getting a handful of beers from a large fridge in the corner of the room, he notices me looking at him. I smile and signal him to bring over two more beers. He nods politely. I look over Edwards shoulder at the cards he'd been dealt. I cringe and roll my eyes slightly. He was dealt a great hand actually, but I didn't want them to know that.

The boy brings over the two beers and hands them to me. I thank him and pop off the lids against the table. Everyone at the table just watches me, including Edward. "What?" I ask, taking a long pull of my beer. Edward just squeezes my leg again, takes a sip of his beer and turns to concentrate on the game. I just watch him and the game silently. He's very good, knowing when to bet and when to hold back. I agree with every bet he makes.

The game is long for poker; we've gone through two rounds of beers. The pile in the middle of the table, the winnings, has gotten rather large. I start running my hands through Edward's hair, relaxing him. Not that he needs it; I just want to touch him. He doesn't seem to mind cause when I start to remove my hand Edward's head falls back trying to lean against my touch.

I light up a cigarette and inhale, filling the smoke in my lungs, only to blow it out through my nose. I hand Edward my cigarette when he gestures for me too. He looks so fucking hot. My cigarette dangling between his lips, his forehead furrowed in concentration, hair in every which way from my hands doing.

"I see your 75 and raise you 100." Edward says and places his chips in the middle of the table.

The boy to my left sighs and slaps his cards against the table, "I fold." I smile. That's the forth one to fold. Only one more to go.

Edward and the boy across from him stare each other down. Trying to get some kind of feel for what the others hand is like. After a few more moments of staring at each other the boy across from Edward looks at me, he places his cards face down and takes a sip of his beer. His eyes never leaving mine. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You got a name sweetheart?" He asks me. Obviously some people didn't know who this party was for or who I was, they just came for the sake of a party.

I smirk at him. "No." I say, leaning my chin on Edwards shoulder and ran my hand from his hair down his back. He shivers from the sensation, but I can see him glaring at the boy in front of him.

"No name, huh? That's gotta be pretty rough." He states. "How about I ca-"

"How about we fucking finish this game?" Edward has a scowl on his face, but doesn't shy away from my touch; he's just aggravated with the boy.

The boy looks at Edward for a long moment and then down at the table like he's thinking about something, after a few seconds he speaks up, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table, "How about we make this interesting..." He looks from me back to Edward, "If you win you take everything and get to leave..." A smirk begins to form on his lip, "But if I win... You have to sit here and watch as your girl here..." He points to me, "gives me a lap dance."

I just burst out laughing. Edward's seething. "Sure." I say. Edward saying, "Absolutely not." At the same time.

Edward turns to me and gives me an outraged look. I just lean in close, moving his hair out of the way and brush my lips against his ear. "You're gonna win." Is all I say and turn back to the other boy. "I'm in." Saying the words Edward had when this game started.

The boys around us clap hands together and cat-call, with huge grins on their faces. "But if Edward wins…" I say, they all stop and turn to me. "You have to watch as I give him one." I smirk. I can't read the looks on the other boys' faces, but I see lust and excitement behind Edward's eyes.

The boy finally sighs and says, "Fine."

I lift up my cigarette pack, but instead of pulling out a cigarette I pull out a joint, always keeping two or three in there. Everyone around the table turns to me as I tilt my head to light the end of the joint. I suck on it a few times to get it started. After inhaling, I keep the drug in my lungs for as long as I can, leaning back in my chair as I go. I was already feeling great from the beer, but pot just makes me feel so much more amazing.

I take two more puffs of the joint and on the third puff, holding the sweet drug in my lungs, I pull Edward by the front of his shirt to my face. Our lips brush against each other for the first time, and I just open my mouth and blow the smoke that had just been in my body into his, giving him a shotie. The feeling of his lips brushing mine every few seconds is more intoxicating then the drug. I'm using all my self control to not just crash our mouths together and have my way with him right here.

Before I pull away, I drag my tongue across his bottom lip, earning a growl from Edward. I pull back and lean back in my chair, only to see Edward not having moved. He's still facing me, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. I just laugh and slap his check lightly, waking him out of his daze. A huge crooked smirk appears on his gorgeous face when his eyes open and look into mine. I just raise an eyebrow and point my chin in the direction of the others. They're all staring at us with mouths open. Not know how to handle our open display.

"Let's fucking do this, Aaron." Edward says, using the boys name for the first time, and turns completely toward the table, looking at his cards and then his chips.

Aaron smiles and nods, looking at his cards, "I'll see your 100 and raise you 200." He throws his chips to the center of the table. I let nothing show on my face, but inside I'm grinning like a mad-man. Edward's gonna win, after seeing all the hands from the other boys after they folded and that there was little cards left, I knew the win was in Edward's favor. Edward and Aaron stare at each other, "Come on Cullen, let's see what you got."

Edward looks at me, I just nod. He turns back to Aaron, raises an eyebrow before a smirk appears on his face, he places his cards on the table, takes a sip of his beer and takes the joint from my lips and places it in his, inhaling deeply.

Aaron leans over to get a better look at Edward's hand, a huge look of disappointment washes over his face and he slams his cards on the table, "Fuck!"

Edward had won.

**A/N - I know the basics of Poker but I don't know everything about it. So if I said some wrong things about how you play, so sorry. Just go with it. lol. Also, I'm super into music and fashion so that's gonna be a big part of the story. While you read the parts that have music in it, I highly recommend that you listen to the music I pick, it makes the scenes so much better.**

**And thanks so much to everyone has reviewed. I love it! And all of you! Keep R&R.**

**xo**

**Tasha**


	9. Lapdances and Bathroom Breaks

Edward had won and a smirk spreads across my face. Having noticed the stereo in here after the bet was made; I just stand up and walk over to it. Pulling out my iPod from my extremely tight back pocket, I detach the speakers from the stereo and plug them into my iPod, wanting to be able to choose my music. I turn around and face the people waiting for my next move.

All I do is stare into Edward's eyes as I start walking towards him, "Move the table..." I say to the others, still looking at Edward. When I get to him, I grab the front of his shirt, pulling him to stand up and start walking him backwards. When we reach the leather couch that was just a few feet away I push him back down. He just falls back, hands flat against the couch, waiting. I smirk at him before turning away, walking back to the other end of the room where the stereo is. There are more people in the room now then when the game started. They are sitting or standing in different spots around the room. "Shut the door..." I say to no one in particular. This wasn't gonna be like with Rose and Alice, it was going to be small and intimate. There were only about 20 people in the room. Whoever was about to miss out on the action, that was their problem. When I hear the door being closed, I turn and smile at the girl who closed it. She looks excited, and smiles back.

Finding the song I want to dance to, I turn the volume up real loud and press play. Marilyn Manson's 'Tainted Love' fills the room. The song is playful enough that I won't get carried away, but dirty and rough enough that I can have my way with Edward.

There is a plain blank wall next to the stereo and I just saunter over to it, letting the music take over my body. I face the wall, planting my hands flat against it and pop my hips when the beat calls for it. I bend my knees and slowly slide down the wall, dragging my hands with me. When I'm in a squatting position, I whip my head around, hair flying in every direction, and face Edward. I get on my hands and knees and start crawling to him.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to _

_Run away_

When I'm in the middle of the room, not far from where Edward's sitting and watching me, I lean back on my hunches and start rolling my hips in a very Shakira-like fashion, while throwing my head back. Running my hands through my hair. I hear a few whistles and 'damns' coming from the people around me but I just look at Edward. His eyes are glazed over and he keeps licking his bottom lip.

_I've got to_

_Get away_

_From the pain you drive in the heart of me_

I start crawling towards him again, this time reaching him. I place my hands on his thighs and bring my ass up, swaying it to the music. I turn around and give him the pleasure of seeing my ass, swaying it just like before.

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

I place my hands on his thighs again and drop down a little so my ass can fit right between his legs. I lean my body back against his so my back is pressed against his chest, and grind down on him. I hear him groan and smirk. I move my ass up further so it's right against his crotch, which I can feel getting harder with every move I make. I press my ass viciously against his body. He moves his hands from their place on the couch to my hips, grasping them roughly, guiding them as they rotate.

_I've lost my light_

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

The beat is dirty and raunchy; Edward pushes his hips up to meet my ass. I can feel sweat sliding down my neck as I lean my head back next to his. He buries his face in my neck, nipping at it when I give him more access. The sexual chemistry between us is undeniable. I want to fuck him so bad right now, it's not even funny. I grind down harder, just as he pushes his hips up, a loud moan flying out of his mouth. I knew turning the music way up was a good idea; I want his moans and groans just for myself. "Fuck..." He whimpers in my ear. "You have no idea... W-what you're doing to me..." He moans and bites my ear. My panties are soaking wet, just hearing him like this.

_Once I ran to you_

_Now I run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

I slide down his body, my hand grazing his crotch as I go, he shudders and I stand up in front of him. His eyes are half closed fluttering in arousal, but he stares up at me. I work my hips back and forth in front of him and grab the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. Leaving me in nothing but my super low jeans and a black see-through lace bra. There are gasps and groans coming from the people around us, I just throw my shirt on the floor and move to straddle Edward. His eyes are now wide as he takes in my body.

_I give you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love_

We are basically fucking. I mean, with clothes on. I work my hips slowly, torturing him. Grinding, making as much friction for both of us as I can. My jeans rubbing against his hard on create serious friction for me, making me gasp and moan in his face. I lean my forehead against his, my eyes close in concentration.

"Make that sound again..." He breathes against my lips, his fingers scratching down my back. His hands going all the way down to my ass, grabbing handfuls of it when he gets there, kneading it.

I open my eyes and stare into his. His eyes are black with want and desire. He guides our crotches to rub against each other like before, causing a jolt to run through my body. I moan out again, louder this time. He swallows loudly and runs a hand down my chest and across my stomach, I lean back giving him more access, placing my hands on his knees. I couldn't care less about the people around us. It was just me and Edward.

_Now I know I've got to_

_Run away _

_I've got to_

_Get away_

_You don't really want anymore from me_

_To make things right_

I watch him as he looks at where our bodies meet and how I rotate and gyrate my hips against him. I run my hands through his hair and down his sweaty face, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck when I get there. He looks up at me, and I want to cum right then and there. He's got the fucking sexiest look on his face. A sort of frenzy runs through my body and I move my face up to his. I rest my cheek against his, my hips never stopping their dance. "You are so fucking hot..." I say harshly into his ear, running my right hand down the side of his chest and stomach, when I get to the hem of his shirt I sneak my hand up his shirt. When I touch his bare skin his back arches and he groans, licking his lips. I trace the contours of his muscles with my fingers. His muscles contract when I touch him. "You have no idea... How much I wanna fuck you right now..." I say, his breath shudders and his grip on my hips tighten.

_You need someone to hold you tight_

_And you think love is to pray_

_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

I run my lips against his ears, teasing him, before I run the tip of my tongue along the shell of his ear. "You wanna fuck me?..." I ask, moving my lips from his ear to his neck. Licking the spot just behind his ear. The ball of my tongue ring cold against his hot skin, making him shiver. I give the spot an open mouthed kiss, before sucking on the skin. He moves his neck giving me more room.

"Fuck y-yes..." He moans, answering my question. I hear him and bite down hard on his neck, my tongue laving at the spot afterwards, I do that repeatedly along his neck. Sucking on the sensitive skin, bringing blood up just below the skin, marking him.

His body starts to shake a little and I look at him, his eyes are closed and his forehead is furrowed, his mouth is open and his tongue keeps darting out. My hand, still up his shirt, makes its way to his nipple. I run my fingers down it, scratching it. His back arches and his hips buck forward. His body is starting to really heat up. His face is contorted with pleasure. "I-I'm gonna-a cum..." He whispers, his fingers digging into my skin. I just twist my hips and run my tongue along his when it sneaks out of his mouth again. An electric volt surges through my body, causing me to gasp. It seems to happen to him too, because a guttural groan flies from his lips and his hips buck against me and few times. Then it all spots. His body is still beneath mine. I don't move, knowing how sensitive bodies are after orgasm. That's when I feel it; his body starts to vibrate. I place my hand on his arm and he gasps. I look at him and he has a worried look on his face.

After a few seconds of staring at each other he pushes me off of him. Stomps over to Aaron and holds out his hand, waiting for the money he'd won from the game to be handed over. Aaron just looks from Edward to me and back again, before hesitantly handing the cast over. Edward takes it, shoves it in his front pocket and walks out of the room, not even giving me a second glance.

I just look after him bewildered. I regain my composure quickly, running to get my iPod and snatch my shirt off the floor, before running out the door. After Edward. Not caring about the people who'd been in the room. The party is still in full swing, people everywhere, so I slip my shirt back on. I look around, not knowing which direction he went in, when I see a flash of bronze and follow it. Upon getting closer I see that it is in fact Edward. I watch as he tromps up the stairs, brushing past people as he goes. I continue to follow. When I get to the top of the stairs I see him go into the very last door in the long hallway. I don't care about anything around me, or that people are staring at me. I just follow after him.

When I get in front of the door Edward just went into, I stand at it for a moment, staring. It has a large 'Do Not Enter' sign on it. I cock my eyebrow and turn my hand on the knob, opening the door. I push the door open slowly, not knowing what I'd find inside. I squeeze myself through the door, not wanting to open it anymore then I had to, and my eyes land on a rather large dark room. Only one light on. Also, no Edward. Upon closing and locking the door I move further into the room. The first thing I notice is the large bed in the middle of the room, with two nightstands on either side. This has to be Jordan's parents' room. The room is very elegant, and not wanting to get distracted I continue on my search.

I turn my head around when I hear a faucet being turned on. I can see light coming from around the edges of a door down a small hallway off the room. I make my way over to it quickly, needing to see Edward. I push the door open a crack and see him, running his hands under the water coming from the faucet, then wetting the back of his neck. He turns the water off and just stands there, hands leaning against the counter, body slightly hunched over. I open the door more, making the hinges squeak. He doesn't move, but his body tenses, knowing I'm there. I move so I am now completely in the bathroom, closing the door behind me and resting against it, not knowing what else to do. The bathroom, like the rest of this house, is giant. To my right there is a large shower stall and next to it is a Jacuzzi tub, followed by the toilet which is at the wall opposite me and the sink where Edward is at, to my left.

"What happened down there?" I ask finally, not being able to stay quiet anymore.

He doesn't say anything, just stands up straight, runs his hands through his hair and starts pacing. He paces for a good two minutes, before turning and stalking over to me, placing his hands on either side of my head on the door. Trapping me in. Not knowing what his mood is, I put a hand on his chest, trying to get him to back off. He doesn't budge. "What happened down there?" He asks me, his eyes burning with something I wasn't quite sure of.

I cock my head and raise an eyebrow, "I just asked you that? What do you mean?"

He continues to stare at me, "I don't know what the fuck happened down there. You were the one doing that to me..."

I make an outraged sound and look at him in confusion, "Well you sure as fuck didn't seem to mind while it was happening..." I get bolder and move closer to him, "If I remember correctly... you came!" I gave him a strange look, hadn't that been a bonus. _At least he got to cum._ I, on the other hand was still horny as hell and soaking wet from our activities.

"Yea..." He says, turning around to pick up something off the ground a few feet away, only to return and dangle it in my face. It was his underwear. Well, boxer briefs, inside out; small black shorts with a large white smear on the front of it. "Thanks to you..." I grab them from his hands and throw them in the trashcan near by. Just seeing the evidence of what come out of his body turning me on more.

I scratch my head in confusion, "I don't see the problem though..." I say leaning back against the door once more. "I mean-"

I'm cut off by Edward stalking over to me again, fast. His body pressing me hard into the door, his fists slamming against the door next to my head. "The problem is..." His nose presses against mine. My breathing hitches at his close proximity. "You..." I give him a look of shook. "...Y-you're making me feel things..." I relax again. "And... I just don't know how to deal..." I press my forehead against his and run my hands along his arms, which are still trapping me in. It's not until now that I notice his body is still vibrating slightly. I smile.

"What... kinds of things..." I run my lips along his jaw. "...Are you feeling?..." I move one hand from his shoulder to run along his back, finding a home at his lower back, pressing him impossible closer to me.

He gulps, but continues to stare into my eyes, "Well, I've never cum in my pants from a girl just grinding against me before..." He chuckles sexily and my lips move from his jaw to his neck where I was working before. Purple marks are already forming all over his neck. I grin.

"Well, in your defense..." I whisper licking at a rather large purple bruise, "... I do have mad skills..." I smirk and start to suck on the skin under his jaw line, feeling his heartbeat fasten under my lips.

"Fuckyeayoudo..." He breathes out all in one breath, his body sagging against mine.

"What else?" I ask, moving my lips to the base of his neck, biting his collarbone. He groans and bucks his hips forward.

"I've never... Gotten a hard on from just fucking looking at s-someone..." His topic of discussion getting hard against my thigh as we speak. I move my hand along the top of his jeans till I get to the front of his pants. My hand squeezes in between our bodies, I run it down and palm his jean covered hard on, feeling it get harder and bigger. Knowing that he's going commando, having thrown his briefs away myself, that the material of the jeans are just adding more sensation to what I'm doing to him. "Ahhhh...." He moans and his head falls to my shoulder, burying his face in my neck.

I add pressure as I squeeze his cock harder over his jeans, a strangled moan escaping his lips. Our breathing both coming out faster as every minute passes. Knowing that we both couldn't stand, while doing this much longer, I push us off the door and push Edward to the floor. Landing on top of him. Straddling him for the second time tonight.

Edward's laying on the floor, his back on a large circular rug in the middle of the bathroom. His legs are bent at the knee, with me sitting on his thighs, my knees on either side of his hips. I tower over him, my elbows resting on the floor next to his shoulders, my face inches from his. "Anything else?..." I ask, my tongue darting out of my mouth, teasing him bottom lip, pulling away when his mouth would open.

His eyes bore into mine as he reaches up and runs his hand through my hair, "I've never wanted..." He kisses my chin, "...Someone so much in my life..." He says against my lips before softly pressing our mouths together for the first time. The kiss starts off slow and sweet, but as we start to open our mouths the kiss gets rough. Edward runs his tongue along my bottom lip as he pulls on my hair, making my mouth slack open. He dips his tongue in my mouth slowly, a jolt running through our bodies like before when our tongues touched. We both moan into the others mouth and I press all my body weight against Edward, his other hand finding a place on my ass. Pushing me down on him, his hips buck up to meet mine. As our tongues fight for control, my hips start their work, rolling against Edward's, causing friction against our clothed crotches.

"Fuck!... You're hips are wicked..." His groans and grabs hold of my hips, stilling them slightly. His mouth moves back to mine and I attack him, taking his bottom lip between my teeth and biting down harshly, then suck it. My tongue moves back into his mouth, my tongue ring the only cold thing about our heated kiss.

Our hips start to move again at their own accord. Not being able to take it anymore, I snake my hand between our bodies and undo the button to Edward's jeans. While we still fight for supremacy of the kiss, I slowly start to pull the zipper of Edward's jeans down. We both break away from the kiss and look down as I reach my hands into Edward's jeans and grasp his cock firmly in my hands. He breathes out a sigh before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. His cock is gorgeous, the prettiest one I've ever seen. It was the perfect shade of pink, and curves slightly upward, the vein on the underside thick and pulsing like crazy. I squeeze it and Edwards body contracts, growls flying out of his open mouth.

I sit up some, removing my hand from his cock, earning a groan from Edward and pull on his pants. He lifts his hips up slightly so I can get his jeans down enough that his cock and balls are free. My hand going right back to its previous mission, as well do my lips against his. His cock is wet with precum and my hand starts sliding up and down the length of his shaft. My grip tightens when I get to the head of his cock, running my thumb over the head.

"Bel-la!..." He gasps and grabs hold of my thighs, digging his finger in.

I smirk and suck his tongue into my mouth as I speed up the rhythm of my hand on his cock. Moans are freely flying out of his mouth and his body is starting to shake faster. I move my other hand to his balls, rolling them in my hand, knowing he's going to cum soon.

I detach my mouth from his and sit up, looking at the beautiful creature before me. His eyes closed, face thrown to the side, neck covered in marks by me, chest heaving fastly as profanities fly out his mouth, stomach muscles contract at the pleasure I am causing him. His cock is turning an angry red, ready to erupt at any second. I speed up my motions on his dick. Pushing his shirt up his chest, I move the hand that had been playing with his balls to his right nipple. I squeeze his nipple between my fingers at the same time I brush my thumb over his slit. His body starts convulsing.

"Fuuu-u-u-u-ckkkkk...." He groans loudly as his wet pearly white cum starts to spurt into my hand. I can't take my eyes off his cock, as I continue to milk it. Wanting every last drop of cum from his body. His hips slow as the cum is drained from his body. He relaxes back against the floor, his body melting into it; he places his arm over his eyes, the light to bright for his over sensitive body.

I give him time, as his breathing slows and his body starts vibrating again. A peaceful hum. My hand not leaving his dick.

When I finally do remove my hand is when Edward leans up on his elbows and looks at me. He watches as I move my hand from his cock to my mouth, licking the cum that is running down my hand and wrist. He tastes better then anything I could have imagined, and I greedily lick and swallow all remnants of his cum.

"God Bella!..." He cries and throws his head back on the floor covering his eyes again, "Don't do that... I'm gonna fucking get hard again..." I move off him still licking my fingers, and lay down next to him, chuckling.

He puts himself back in his pants and zips and buttons up, before pulling my over to him. Us both on our sides, facing each other. He just holds me close, one hand resting on my back, the other intertwined with mine above our heads. He just stares at me, like he's thinking about what to say.

"What are you thinking?" I ask, resting my forehead next to his.

He closes his eyes, as do I, and speaks softly, "I'm thinking that that was the best orgasm I've ever had and it was only from a handjob..." He chuckles. I snort out a laugh through my nose. "You're amazing... You know that?..." I open my eyes to already find his on me. I just smile and kiss his lips softly. When we break apart he yawns and nestles his face in my neck, breathing me in.

"You tired?" I ask, running my hand up and down his back. He just nods. Again I smile "Why don't we go find the others and get back to your place? I think we've gotten enough out of this party." I grin as I pull away from him. He grins too, but groans at our loss of contact. I help him up and we move over to the sink. I look in the mirror and laugh, "Oh god, do we look like we were fooling around or what?" Our hair is all disheveled, our clothes are wrinkled, our skin is red from exertion and Edward's neck is covered with hickeys, and our mouths are full and red from our serious make out session.

"I don't care..." Edward starts as I wash my hands, and fix my hair a little bit. "Let's just go." He pouts out his lip.

"Alright Babyboy, let's go find the others." I make my way to the door, Edward following me and slipping his hand into mine. I smile as we go in search for Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper.


	10. I Could Get Used To This

**Okay, so first off... I am SO sorry that it has taken me so fucking long to update. What with the Holidays, work and then me getting super fucking sick. I mean, I looked and felt like death. I needed anti-biotics. The whole 9 yeards. It was fucking awful. It just took me forever to get this out. I hope you fans of the story will forgive me and keep reading.**

**Second... Thank you so much. All of you who are still with me and want me to keep going. Your reviews do just that... keep me going.**

**Oh! And PS - The phrase that Bella has tattooed on her is lyrics from a **_**Hollywood Undead**_** song.**

**--**

**--**

When Edward and I reach the door to the hallway that leads back to the party, I drop Edward's hand. He doesn't look too pleased, I just give him a look and he understands, "Not now..." I say, and he nods.

I don't have a clue how long we were in the bathroom for, but the party is definitely less crowded. Don't get me wrong, there are still a ton of people here, just not as many as before. We make our way down the stairs and start our search.

"We should probably split up." I say, looking around, hoping this doesn't take for ever. I'm ready to go back to Alice's and just be comfortable and chill.

Edward nods and starts to move, I place my hand on his arm. "Give me your phone..." I tell him and he does, giving me a strange look. "I'm programming my number... Call if you find them..." I give him back his phone and turn, making my way through the house.

Needing a cigarette, I decide to look outside first. I have my cigarette in my lips with it lit as soon as I get outside. I close my eyes and feel relaxed already. I don't know what to make of Edward. He told me that I make him feel things he's never felt before; well in all honesty I feel the same way about him. I've never been one to hide my feelings, always putting them out there, but this is tricky. I'm just going to have to go with it, and let what happens happen.

"Hey you!" I hear a voice snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn my head to see Mike. I smile widely.

"Hey back atcha!" I say when he's right in front of me. "I lost you when we were dancing."

"Yea... Rose and Alice kinda took over." He chuckles, "Not that I mind... That was fucking hot!"

"Yea we got pretty outta control." I say, taking my cigarette between my fingers and flicking the ashes off the end. "When the mus-"

"BELLA!" I hear from the distance and see Emmett waving at me with both arms, trying to get my attention. I smile largely when I see him.

I turn back to Mike, "I'm so sorry Mike, but I gotta go get the guys. Edward and I are trying to gather everyone up so we can get back to their house." Mike looks a little disappointed but shrugs it off.

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you at school..." I kiss him on the cheek and run over to Emmett. Jasper comes into view when I get closer. I hop into Emmett's arms, my legs wrapping around his tree like middle. He laughs the whole time. Not wanting to leave Jasper out, I grab his head and pull him into this weird hug. The boys and I just laugh.

"Where are the girls?" I ask as I maneuver myself onto Emmett's back, him holding onto my legs. Like a piggy-back ride. I take one last pull of my cigarette before flicking it to the ground.

"We'd like to know the same thing..." Jasper says and starts moving toward the house. Emmett follows, me still on his back.

We make our way back into the house, and look in every room we pass. People greet us, high five the guys, or tell me how hot the action with Alice and Rose was.

I lean my head on Emmett's, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. "I really wanna leave..." I sigh.

"I know me too." Emmett says, "I just wanna get back to the house and relax... Smoke a bowl or something." I smile, and rub Em's head.

"That sounds so good to me." I say. Jasper nods, agreeing.

We turn the corner and are about to open the door to the kitchen, when it opens, revealing Edward and the girls. Edward's hands are full of a super drunk Alice. She looks like she's going to throw up. When Edward sees us he looks relieved. He smiles at me, chuckling at my playfulness with Emmett.

As soon as Jasper sees Alice he takes over, "Babe... you okay?" He carefully removes Alice from Edward's arms. She looks like she's going to pass out any moment. "What the hell happened?" He laughs, looking at Rose.

"Body shots." Is all Rosalie says.

"No wonder." Comes from Emmett.

Edward grabs my ankle and starts swinging it back and forth.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jasper asks.

We all nod. A long and drained, "Yesssss," coming from Alice. We all chuckle. I jump off Emmett's back and push him playfully. He goes over to Rose, gathering her up in his arms, hugging her and we all make our way towards the front door. Edward grabs my hand again. I allow it.

As we make our way outside various party goers say good-bye, tells us they'll see us at school, and watch as we leave.

When we make it to Dali, Em and Rose get in first, helping Jasper get Alice in the back of the van. Edward slams the sliding down closed and turns to look at me, "You want me to drive?" He asks, leaning against the van.

I smile at him, "Sure... You can." I say and throw the keys toward him. He catches them and walks over to me, kissing me on the lips quickly before walking around to the drivers' side. I look after him as he walks, slightly dazed. It was just a simple gesture, but it made my lips burn.

I open the door and hop in, rolling down the window, needing to feel the cool air against my heated skin.

The drive back to Edward's and Alice's was quiet, except for the occasional whispers of question's in the back. Usually between Emmett and Jasper. Rose speaking up every once in a while. Edward drives a little under the speed limit and carefully so Alice won't throw up. He glances over at me from time to time. I have my head leaning on my arms, which was resting on the open window. Cigarette dangling between my lips. I love the feeling of the air flowing through my hair and washing over my face. It calms me.

When we get onto his street, Edward tells the boys to get Alice ready. He pulls into the driveway, parks and gets out, locking the door as he goes. I already have the side door open. Alice has both of her arms around Emmett and Jasper, her being in the middle; Rose helping whenever she can. Not really having room for two more people to help, Edward and I just do what we can and try to stay out of the way.

After locking up Dali, we slowly make it up to the house. Edward pulls out his keys and opens the door. He lets Alice and the boys go first, Rose following them. Edward and I make our way into the house when we suddenly hear running and the bathroom door being slammed shut. We all wince as we hear Alice emptying the contents in her stomach. Jasper quickly makes his way over to the bathroom door and goes inside, leaving Em, Rose, Edward and myself in the doorway of the front door. A gust of wind blowing the front door shut knocks me out of my daze. I move further into the house, going into the kitchen.

"Poor Alice..." Rose says, "She drank way too much, way too fast." She walks over to the fridge getting a bottle of water. "I'm gonna go give this to her..." She looks at Emmett. "Em, I'll meet you in the guest room okay." He nods and makes his way down the hall, past the basement door, towards I'm guessing the guest room. Rose starts making her way towards the bathroom when she turns around, "Oh B, there are blankets and pillows in a closet downstairs. You get to sleep on the couch tonight. We all have to take turns." She winks, "They're actually pretty comfortable." She turns and finally makes her way to check on Alice.

I move and make my way towards the stairs, only to have Edward's hand on my shoulder stop me. "You don't have to sleep down there. We can both sleep in my bed." He says in a low voice.

I smile, ruffling his hair. "I don't mind..." I kiss his forehead and make my way downstairs.

Turning on the light when I get to the 'basement', I walk over to the closet and gather two pillows and a blanket. I drop them onto the middle couch, grab the remote to the TV and set myself down on the couch, placing my feet on the table in front of me. I click through the channels until I come across SHOWTIME and one of my favorite shows 'Weeds'. And from the looks of it, there's a marathon. _How lucky am I?_

I want to get comfortable, but remember all my shit is in Alice's room. I make my way upstairs, hoping that Alice is still in the bathroom. When I get to the kitchen I can hear that she is indeed still in the bathroom. Making my way up the second flight of stairs that has Alice's room on it, I open the door and find my duffel bag on her computer chair. I make my way out as quickly as I came, finding myself glancing at Edward's door as I go downstairs.

When I get to the kitchen again I grab a couple bottles of water and snacks that are laying on the counter. I'm super hungry for some reason. I have to hold all the shit I'm carrying with both hands, and I manage to close the 'basement' door too. I get to the couch just as a new episode of 'Weeds' starts. Placing all the shit on the table before me, I rummage through my duffel bag and find a comfy T-shirt. Stripping off my jeans, top and bra; leaving only my purple boy shorts on. I slip into my oversized 'Death Cab for Cutie' shirt. I've had the shirt for so long, that the material is thinning. It's so soft and comfortable. I situate myself on the couch, putting the pillows where I want and draping the blanket over myself but leaving my legs exposed. I wasn't really cold. Another thing I grab from my duffel is my bowl and bag of pot. Watching 'Weeds' always makes me want to toke.

So that's why, three episodes and two refills of my bowl later, I'm officially blitzed. I'm sitting on the table, in front of the TV, stuffing fistfuls of popcorn into my mouth and staring intently at the TV screen. I've seen all these episodes before, but they are still funny to me. I know its super late, but I couldn't fall asleep for anything. Instead I find myself yelling at the TV.

"You better beat Silas' ass Nancy!" I laugh, leaning to the right, clutching my stomach. _I crack myself up._

I feel the hairs on my neck stand up before I hear his laughter. I turn around to see Edward standing on the last stair, chuckling at me.

"What are you doing silly girl?" He asks, moving from his spot on the stairs over to me. "It smells like a grow house down here..." He picks up my bag of weed and sniffs its contents. "And this is why..." He chuckles again and I burst into fits of full blown laughter. He takes my bowl from me, moves over to the couch and starts packing it. His forehead furrows in concentration, not wanting to drop any of the weed anywhere but in the bowl. I crawl clumsily across the table and onto the couch, next to him.

"Lighter?" He asks, holding out his hand. I nod and reach for the lighter on the table, hand it to him and watch as he brings the bowl to his lips, and lights the opening filled with pot. He inhales quickly and holds it in, his head falling back on the couch. It's now that I fully notice him. He's in long plaid draw-string bottoms and a wife-beater. His hair is messy from trying to sleep and his eyes flutter as the drug takes over his body.

I'm woken from my daze when Edward nudges me, handing the bowl over to me. I take it happily, lighting it back to life and inhaling all that will fill my lungs. I'm already stoned so this is just icing on the cake. My eyes close and my head lolls to the side, just enjoying the feeling. I feel the bowl being removed from my hands but don't open my eyes till I hear Edward's laughter ringing in my ears. I open them to see him looking at the TV. He's got a gorgeous smile on his face and his eyes are glazed over. I shift so I can fully face him. My back resting against the arm rest and my knees bent.

"You're fucking hot as hell..." I say. I lean my arm against the couch and my head in my hand, keeping me upright. I'm very out spoken and don't usually keep things bottled up but when I'm stoned it's like I have word vomit, can't keep anything in.

Edward turns to me and chuckles, "What? Me?" He asks, like he's never heard it before. I kick him playfully. When I start to move my foot back he grabs it and pulls it onto his lap, rubbing it. Rubbing up to my ankle then back down again. Placing the bowl back on the table.

I just chuckle, "Yes you. You know you're fucking gorgeous..."

He just raises an eyebrow and turns his body towards me, still rubbing my foot. I put the other in his hands as well. "Well, I know I'm attractive and have no problem getting women..." His hands start to move up to my calves then back down to my feet. "But gorgeous... Nope never heard that one..." He admits.

"Well then you've been seriously misled." I smile and trace my finger down his defined cheekbone, before placing it back under the blanket I had currently placed over my mid-section.

There is silence in the room except for the TV as we just stare at each other. "What brought you down here?" I ask.

"Couldn't sleep..." He says and pulls on my legs, bringing me closer to him. My legs lay across his lap. His hands trace up and down my legs. "Wanted to check on Alice-"

"Is she okay?"

"The door to her room was locked so I guess she's okay..." He runs his nails up my leg sending shivers down my spine. "Wanted to see if you were okay down here too..." He smiles and slides up next to me, pulling his feet of the floor and half-way leans across the couch. The couch is fucking huge so there is more than enough room for both of us to lay comfortably. He's laying on his side, his head resting in his hand. I'm sitting, leaning back on my elbows.

"As you can see..." I gesture around me, "I'm more then fine." I tell him. He pulls me further down the couch so our bodies are even and so I'm mimicking his recline, laying on my side with my head in my hands. His arm rests on the dip of my hip and my leg slips between his. He reaches behind me and pulls the blanket over our bodies, covering our legs. "Why couldn't you sleep?" I ask.

He sighs and runs a hand through my hair. "I don't know..." He closes his eyes and pulls his lips into his mouth quickly, before reopening them. He looks like he has a lot on his mind. He looks everywhere but at me, "I don't know what it is about you... But... I can't seem to keep myself away from you..." He says slowly and slightly hesitant. I just smile. "And apparently I feel the need to tell you everything on my mind..." He groans covering his eyes. I chuckle at his inability to be comfortable with what he's saying. He peaks through his fingers, "Don't laugh Bell, this is really difficult for me..." He says flopping his head down on the pillow. "I mean, I know I kind of knew you before, but... I guess I was never close enough to you to feel... Like this..." He sighs and closes his eye again.

I run my fingers along his cheek and jaw, feeling him relax slightly. "Don't be so dramatic Babyboy..." I say sweetly and rest my head down as well, my face right in front of his. He opens his eyes when he feels the shift. "Obviously I'm feeling similar... Or else I wouldn't be here with you..." I chuckle, rubbing my nose against his. His arm around my waist tightens and I lean in the rest of the way, softly pressing my lips to his. This kiss is nothing like before. It's slow and haunting; my lips feel like they're on fire. He runs his tongue along my top lip. I open my mouth and meet his tongue in the middle. Just like every time our tongues touch a surge runs through our bodies.

His heartbeat is racing, as I know mine is, I can feel it under my fingers. Which have found a home at his neck. Our tongues slowly move into Edward's mouth, continuing this slow torture. The kiss is perfect, and last for what feels like hours. We just lay there, wanting as much of the others mouth as possible.

Edward makes a humming sound before pulling away and burying his face in my neck. His lips kiss my pulse point once as he moves his body closer to mine and deeper into the couch, getting more comfortable. I just run my hands through his hair, relaxing him. "Mmmm, you smell like pot." He says slowly. Sounding like he's going to fall asleep.

I chuckle as he wraps himself around me. "There are worse things I can small like, so I'll take that as a compliment."

And that's it. Nothing else is said. His body is completely relaxed against mine, one arm under my head and the other gripping my waist. His forehead lightly pressed against mine. His breathing is evening out. I just lay there for a few minutes and watch him as he falls asleep. It's a very peaceful thing to do. He looks beautiful, and for the hundredth time today I wish I had my camera so I can photograph him.

I close my eyes and Edward's still in my head. I fall asleep with his crooked smile haunting me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm awaken by the sound of the television and Edward purring in my ear. My eyes flutter open slowly and I take in my surroundings. Everything is exactly how it was when we fell asleep. I look to my left and see Edward's face, his messy hair covering parts of it. I move my hand to his forehead and move the strands out of his face. His eyebrows furrow and he hums softly, burying his face into the pillow. I would have continued looking at his stunning face, but the urge to pee was so strong I carefully removed his arms from my waist and left the couch. Trying to not make a sound as I went up the stairs.

I went to the bathroom, near the front door; the one Alice had thrown up in last night. It was a mess. Her shoes, purse and dress were on the floor. There was a bottle of water and aspirin on the counter. Jasper's jacket and shoes in the corner. At least the toilet looked okay, Jasper having probably cleaned it off after Alice threw up.

After peeing and cleaning my face up a little, which had some make up still on it, I make my way up to the second story of the house to check on Alice. True to Edward's words early this morning, the door was locked. I leaned my ear against the door, straining to hear anything. After a few moments of not hearing anything, figuring Alice and Jasper are still asleep I make my way down stairs to the kitchen. The first thing I look at is the clock on the microwave. It's only 10:00. I can't believe it; I thought it was much later for some reason.

"Bella?" I hear Edward's voice from downstairs and smile, it's rough from sleep.

I don't answer and just make my way down to him. As I'm walking down the stairs, I see him get up from the couch and groggily walk over to me, rubbing his eyes as he goes. "Where you go...?" He asks, like a little boy; rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He meets me at the stairs. Me still being on the last step and him being one lower, he wraps his arms around my middle and plops his head on my chest.

"To the bathroom, Babyboy." I say running my hands through his hair. "Why don't you go? I bet you have to." He just nods and starts walking up the stairs, causing me to walk backwards up them. "Uhn... I didn't mean take me with you silly boy..." I say stumbling up the stairs with him, almost falling backwards but he catches the railing and keeps us both upright.

"But I want you to hold it for me..." He says, more awake now, with raised eyebrows and his signature smirk.

I laugh out right as we finally make it to the kitchen, "Is that right...?" I say walking away from him, towards the bathroom I'd just been in. Obviously he has other plans because he catches up to me, throws me over his shoulder and starts making his way up the stairs to the second floor of his house. "Edward, what-" He slaps my ass a couple times and laughs, causing me to squirm. We're both laughing when he sets me down in front of his door. "I thought you had to pee?" I ask as he pushes me into his room.

He just smiles and walks over to a door I hadn't seen the only other time I'd been in his room, opens it and gestures grandly, "Wa-la! It's a bathroom." He jokes as I throw myself onto his bed. His comforter is huge and I just sink into it. I give him the finger and he laughs, walking into the bathroom.

After a few seconds of pouting, I get up and move over to the bathroom, peaking in the door I see Edward finish up washing his face. He makes his way over to the toilet, about to pull out his dick, when I'm over to him in a heartbeat. Wrapping my arms around his stomach. "I thought you wanted me to hold it for you...?" I breathe in his ear as his head falls back against my shoulder. He nods and grabs my thigh with his right hand for support. I slowly move my hand from tracing his stomach down to his PJ bottoms, slipping my hand down the front, under the waistband and pulling his dick out.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it..." He growls. I can feel him getting hard, and that's not gonna help him be able to pee, so I move my hand from the base of his cock to the head and pinch it slightly. A technique I know lessens a hard on.

He jerks forward and looks at me like I'm crazy, "Ow! What the fu-"

"What?" I look at him innocently, feeling his hard on disappear. "You were getting a hard on... You can't fucking piss with a hard on." I laugh. He's giving me an annoyed look, his grip on my thigh tightening. I slap his arm, "Oh will you stop it and just pee, Babyboy." He relaxes and I aim his dick toward the hole in the toilet bowl. We just stare at each other, and I feel his dick move a little as his urine starts its flow. I can slightly feel the movement as his urine travels through his dick. I'm not into water-sports by any means, but doing this intimate act with Edward and staring into his eyes as we do it; I just can't help but get turned on.

When I can't hear the tinkering of his urine hitting the water anymore, I shake his dick a little, causing Edward to laugh, "Done this before?" He asks as I tuck him back into his bottoms.

I walk over to the sink and turn the faucet on, get soap in my hands and lather them up, "Not really... But I've seen guys piss before... Doesn't take a genius to know you gotta shake it..." I shake my hips for effect as I finish running my hands under the water. Turning off the water, I dry my hands on a towel and start to make my way back to Edward's bed, throwing myself right into the middle of it. I hear Edwards feet as he walks into the room as well, "Edward your bed is so fucking comfortable." I chuckle, and snuggle deeper into it, my eyes falling closed.

He laughs and I feel the bed dip as he gets on it. I smile when I feel his hands softly moving up my ankles, making circles as they caress my thighs. His hand brushes the exposed skin above my boy shorts, where my shirt has risen a little and I sigh. I feel him flop down beside me and his body weight leans against my upper half as he kisses my neck softly. I feel so relaxed in his hands. Being around Edward just feels so easy.

"Mhm..." I hum as he kisses my jaw then chin; his destination clear.

"What are you doing today?" He asks randomly as he continues kissing my neck and jaw lazily, adding his tongue every once in a while.

"Uhn..." Not being able to think right with him doing what he's doing it takes me a moment to answer, "...I don't know." His hand slides from my hips up my ribs, tracing the indents through my shirt. "I want to make sure Alice is alive in there..." I laugh, but it turns into a gasp when Edward bites my collarbone. "I want to eat..." At that he chuckles, "I'd love to get to take some photos today..." He hums, "I want to just relax..." At this point I'm just rambling, "I want you to keep going..." I groan when he rubs the outside of my breast and licks the spot behind my ear at the same time. My hips move at their own accord and I grab his shoulder.

He moves his body so that he's completely on top of me; his knees push my thighs open wide as he rests between them, leaning his whole body on mine. He kisses the side of my mouth before placing his lips on mine. He takes my bottom lip in between his and sucks on it lightly. I moan and tighten my hold on his arms. Obviously liking my reaction, Edward sucks harder and nibbles on my lip. My left hand roams down his body and grabs a handful of his ass; his hips rock forward a little. His hard on forming, I can feel it right against my crotch, which is already soaking.

He snakes his tongue into my mouth and grabs the back of my calves, hitching them over his bent knees so that my legs fall open wider. He drags his nails down my thighs as his tongue explores my mouth. I grab a fistful of his hair and pull on it, his mouth slacks open and a groans falls out of his mouth. My tongue traces around his mouth teasingly as his hips start to rock us, his hard on getting bigger. Every time his tongue tries to meet mine I move it, "Tease..." He growls.

"You have no idea..." I smirk wickedly, but give in. Letting our tongues touch outside of our mouths, very porno like, just our wet and talented tongues dancing with each other.

Our breathing comes out in pants; I'm finding it very hard to make coherent thoughts as Edward hips rock more forcefully. I can tell Edward has no underwear on, because I can feel the whole length of his cock rubbing against my clit through two pieces of thin material. My boy-shorts and his bottoms. _Damn it._

"Edward..." I pant, my underwear getting very uncomfortable with wetness.

He moves his mouth from mine to roam down my neck once again. Slowly making his way down to my collarbone, tracing it with his tongue. I arch my chest up to him. Getting the hint he grabs both of my breasts in his hands and kneads them, over my shirt. I sigh. My nipples get harder with every touch. Along with his hands, Edward's mouth joins in. Sucking lightly on my right nipple as he squeezes the other with his fingers. "Uhhhnnn..." I moan and buck against him, my fingers pulling at his hair. "Don't stop..." I breathe.

Like that's all he needs to hear, in a flash Edward pulls me into a sitting position in front of him, grabs the hem of my shirt and whips it over my head; throwing it onto the floor somewhere. Looking into Edward's eyes all I see is want and need. His eyes move from mine as he takes in my chest. My breasts are relatively small, but supple and perky. I lean my hands back on the bed so Edward can get a nice look, not being ashamed or shy about my body. I watch as he bites his lip and trails his index finger down my sternum and under my breasts. His thumb runs across a tattoo that extends under the curves of my breasts, at the very top of my rib cage, which reads _'Je m'étendrai au soleil, avec une bouteille et un pistolet'_ in fancy cursive script.

"What's this mean?" He asks in a low voice, his fingers still tracing the tattoo, his eyes boring into mine.

"It say's _'I'll be laying in the sun, with a bottle and a gun'._" I tell him. He raises his eyebrows at me and looks like he wants to ask me about it's meaning, but I just lay back down on the bed, clad only in tiny boy-shorts, and he leans on top of me again and we start where we left off. "Mmmmm wait..." I murmur quickly and push him up a little.

Wanting to feel skin on skin, I push his wife beater up and over his head; it landing somewhere unknown. I pull him back to me, we both hiss at the contact of our bare skin; he kisses me quickly on the mouth before moving back to my chest. He kisses the supple and sensitive skin around my nipple before letting his tongue trace around it. I place my hands in my hair, not wanting to distract him, as hisses escape my mouth. His hot and wet mouth feels incredible against my cool skin. Goosebumps start to form on my body and Edward smiles around my nipple. His hand travels down my body and runs along my taunt stomach as he works his magic on my other breast.

"Fuck... Edward, yes..." I sigh as Edward's hand moves lower and tease's the top of my panties, my hand pulls on my hair. He drags his hand back and forth over top of the waistband of my shorts, I growl in frustration. Edward fucking chuckles. I growl again and put my hand on top of his and guide it down my panties, still over the underwear, but where I want it. We both gasp when we get there, me from feeling the friction against my clit and Edward from feeling the wetness he's created.

"You're so fucking wet... Jesus Christ..." He groans and looks from my eyes to my panties. My hand, which is still on top of his, firmly pushes down; telling him to continue. He crashes his mouth to mine as his fingers start to rub in small circles over my underwear. The friction is delicious, but not enough.

"More Edward..." I moan and arch my back as his fingers move faster. My breathing comes out sporadically through my nose as Edward continues to attack my mouth with a beautiful assault. Getting the picture, Edward shakes off my hand and runs his hand up to the top of my panties and dips his hand in under the waistband, touching my sensitive skin there for the first time. His fingers run over the little patch of pubes I have before teasing the folds of my labia, careful to not touch my clit. He moves his hand just under my clit and moves his finger back and forth, taunting me. Our kiss becomes messy as my mind gets foggy and I can't think straight. "Ed... ward..." I pant. "P-please..." My forehead furrows and my back arches as Edward finally gives in and rubs my clit with his fingers. "Yes... Ughhh-h-h-hh... Fuck..." I lick my lips and run a hand through my hair, concentrating.

"Fuck Isabella..." Edward moans on the side of my face, his fingers working over my clit like I'm his instrument, hitting every chord just right. "You have no idea how fucking sexy you are..." He bites the left side of my jaw as his fingers start to move faster. A flood of wet and sticky excitement pours out of my pussy; there's so much I can feel it running down my perineum and over my asshole.

"Take my panties off Edward..." I sigh, feeling myself getting close. Not quite there yet, but close; and I want to slow things down a little cause I don't want to cum yet. He stops his ministrations and pulls his hand out of my shorts. I growl at the loss, but don't think too much about it because Edward grabs the top of my panties and roughly pulls them down my legs, lifting my legs straight up over his head to get them over my feet. My knees knock together and I lean up on my elbows and watch as Edward sits back on his haunches, brings my panties to his face and inhales deeply. This makes me impossibly wetter. I bring my own hand between my legs and lazily run my fingers over my pussy, feeling the wetness and sigh. My head falls back and my eyes close, still leaning on my left elbow, as I start to touch myself. I run my fingers around my hole letting my juices flow over my fingers.

"Shit..." Edward gasps and my eyes flutter open. His mouth is slack-jawed and his eyes are wide as he watches me pleasure myself. I grin at him and start to remove my hand so he can take over. "Don't fucking stop..." He demands, his voice like liquid velvet. I just stare into his eyes and lick my lips; the sound in his voice goes straight through me. "I wanna see you..." He growls and runs his hands up my shins, to my knees and opens them.

My legs spread and he bites his lip at the sight before him. I circle my finger around my hole again before dipping it in slightly. I hum at the pleasure. My eyes close again and I can feel Edward's eyes searing through me. Taking some of my juices with me, I run my fingers up to my clit and rub the spot right above it, knowing how sensitive that area is for me. My hips rise at their own accord and cries fly out of my mouth. The muscles of my stomach contract as my breathing gets heavier. Just knowing Edward is watching me turns me on more then I could have imagined. I open my eyes when I feel the bed shift a little, Edward has pulled his bottoms down enough so that his cock is free and his hand is running up and down his shaft. His eyes go back and forth between my face and me fingering myself.

Seeing Edward like this is amazing, but I want his mouth on me. I sit up so my face is close to his. His breath washes over my face he's so close. My eyes run up and down his body, his hand moving faster on his shaft when my eyes get to his cock. I grin and look back into his eyes, they're clouded over and black. "I want you to kiss me Babyboy..." I whisper against his lips. His face moves forward about to kiss me. I move my head to the side and shake my head; he raises an eyebrow in question. "No, no..." I pant. "I don't want you to kiss me there..." He furrows his forehead in confusion. "I want you to kiss me..." I trail my index finger over my pussy, getting it real wet and bring my hand up to his mouth, smearing my juices onto his lips "...Here..."

The hand that's on his cock stops immediately and as soon as my finger leaves his mouth Edward's tongue licks his bottom lip, a groan rumbling in his chest. "Fuck..."

He pushes me back on the bed so my body is laying completely flat, he gets off the bed only to kneel on the floor. Edward grabs a hold of the back of my thighs and pulls me forward, so that my ass is almost hanging off the bed. My pussy inches from his face. He hooks one of my legs over his shoulder, while the other stays spread by my foot resting on the edge of the bed. I hear him inhale a couple times and know that he's smelling me. I run my hands through his hair and he starts raining kissing all over my inner thigh. His tongue joins as he bites the sensitive flesh of my thighs, then sucks it lightly. I smirk as he gets closer and closer to my pussy. He runs his tongue over the skin where my thigh and pelvic bone meet and I lose it, my hand that's in his hair pulls tight and my other hand that's laying on the bed grips the sheets in a death grip. "Just fucking eat me Edward..." I cry out, so frustrated. I vaguely hear him chuckle.

I feel his breath blow cool air against my pussy before I feel the first touch of his tongue. The first touch is light, still teasing, but going in the right direction. I pull his hair tightly as I guide his mouth closer, making his flat tongue run straight up my pussy to my clit. "Fuck-k.... Fuck... Yes!" My hips buck into his mouth and I lick my lips. I hear him groan and it sends little vibrations through me. His tongue repeats that motion two more times before it circles around my clit. My fists are banging against the bed and my legs start to squirm. Edward brings his right hand to my pussy lips opening me up wider so he has more access, while the fingers of his left hand run over my dripping hole.

Edward's tongue is unbelievably wicked; he flicks my clit quickly, teasingly as he slowly pushes his index finger inside of my pussy. His fingers are long, so I'm not surprised when I feel it go as deep inside as it does. I am surprised however, how familiar Edward seems to be with my body. Like we've been lovers for years. He takes note of what gives me pleasure the most and repeats the action. Bringing me closer to cumming then I want to be. I'm usually not able to cum so quickly, but Edward seems to know just where to touch and lick... and suck.

He adds his middle finger along with his index as he starts to suck on my clit. His tongue rotates around it every other second. "Edward!... Yeah... O-oh God!" My hips are literally off the mattress as he continues to play me like some grand instrument. My head is rolling back and forth as my body withers beneath him. I feel his arm start to shake and look down to see his hand is back on his cock, working at a furious speed. When I look down at him I catch his hooded eyes staring back at me. I gulp; those eyes will be the death of me. This man will be the death of me.

Edward twists his fingers inside of me, curling them upward, toward my pelvic bone; and after a few seconds of probing Edward's fingers come in contact with the little bundle of hidden nerves there that send my body off the bed. "Fuck!... Yes... R-right there... Ugghh-h-h!" The mythical 'G-Spot'. I always believed it existed, just never experienced its pleasure, until now. My legs are shaking; I feel the all too familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me my orgasm is right around the corner. My left hand grabs a fistful of hair at the base of Edward's neck, and my right hand squeezes my nipples. My head lolls back, hips bucking against Edward. His breathing is coming out harshly through his nose and his upper body is shaking, as his hand flies up and down his raging hard on.

"I... I'm so fucking close Bel-" He moans. I swallow, nod absent-mindedly and bring my hand down to my hipbones. I start to run my fingernails back and forth over the skin there. For some reason this always gets me off. The skin there, being uber sensitive, helps make my orgasm more powerful. I hiss at the sensation and feel myself getting closer. _So close._

Seeing my reaction, Edward drags his hand up to my hip and lazily runs his thumb over it. I cough back a moan, "I'm gonna cum... Edwwwaaardd..." With that Edward presses more firmly on my hipbone, nibbles on my clit lightly and roughly pushes his fingers into my dripping wet pussy. His fingers make hard contact with my G-Spot and all I see is blinding white light. The screams flying out of my mouth don't even sound like mine. My hips are off the bed so much that Edward's face is plunged into my crotch, his nose brushing against my pubes. His actions on my pussy never waver as I ride out the most intense orgasm I've ever had so far in my life. I'm gasping for air, and clutching the sheets of his bed. The heels on my feet dig into Edward's back. I fall back onto his bed, as the walls of my pussy contract. My orgasm is long and all I can do is lay there and be overcome by the pleasure coursing through my body.

The fingers that are inside my pussy slowly retract and I look down to see Edward getting up off the floor and lean a knee on the bed. Hovering over me slightly. The fingers of the hand that was just in my pussy are now spreading my wet juices all over his cock, lubing him up. I gasp at the sight and watch as Edward flex's his arm and rotates his wrist as his hand flies up and down his shaft. His eyes never leave mine, and I can see the sweat forming just above his lip as he gets closer. I grab his thigh and pull it over mine; making both his thighs straddle mine. The hand that he's had on my hip never leaving its place, just gripping more tightly. I run my hands up and down his thighs as he does the same on his cock, his thumb brushing over the head every once in a while.

His moans start to get more choked and his eyes flutter closed. I slap his legs lightly, "Open your eyes Babyboy..." I whisper and he does, so slowly. His hooded eyes, barely able to stay open, bore into mine as his body starts to shake.

"Bella..." He groans low in his throat and swallows loudly. His body tenses and he sits up a little and points his cock at my stomach. I grin. Edward's grip on my hip tightens almost painfully as his orgasm hits him and spurts out of his cock and onto my belly. I hum at the feeling. His body falls forward and his forehead rests against mine, his moans washing over my face. He slowly rubs the cum that's on my stomach into my skin with the head of his cock as the last drops leave his body. "Fuuuuck..." He sighs as the last of his convulsions ease and his body sags against mine.

The sight of Edward cumming is… indescribable. Just pure and simple beauty. Something that I could never forget.

We lay there like that for a few minutes. His full body weight on top of me; it feels nice. I've never felt anything like that before in my life. I mean, I've had guys go down on me, a few girls too, but never had any of them made me feel like I just had; none of them had Edward's talent. My fingers trace over his back slowly, just touching. It's then I feel his body start to vibrate, like every time he's has an orgasm.

His head is buried in my neck and I run my hand over his long strands, petting him soothingly. "Why do you do that?" I ask in a low voice, almost a whisper.

He hums and moves his head, his light stubble scratching my neck. "Wha?" His usual velvety voice is horse and rough from sounds of ecstasy.

"Vibrate..." I chuckle.

He leans up a little to look into my eyes, leaning his head in his hands. "Huh?" He looks confused.

"You're vibrating." I state like it's the most common thing in the world. I run my hands up his arm, enjoying the tingling against my finger tips.

"I am?" He looks at his skin closely to try and see what I'm talking about. "I don't see anything..." He states.

"Well I feel it..." I chuckle. "Don't you feel anything?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He closes his eyes for a second like he's concentrating, then opens them again, looking straight at me. "Yea..." He says low, looking slightly embarrassed. "I've never felt it before… Only when you make me cum…"

"Really?" I brush his bangs out of his face, wanting to see him clearly. "You don't just vibrate for any ol' girl?" I laugh. He smiles and shakes his head 'no'. "Humph... Why do you think that is?" I ask moving up more onto the bed, more in the middle. Getting comfortable. Edward moves right with me. I grab a pillow and push it under my head, lay on my side and face him. He moves as close to me as he can get; our legs tangle together. He pulls the sheet over us a little, his head taking its place in his hand as he leans on his elbow.

"Probably because..." He pauses for a minute and looks away. "I've never felt a connection with someone this strong before and I guess it just affects my body that way." He shrugs slowly finally looking into my eyes.

And there it is. The truth. We did have a connection like nothing I've ever felt and he felt it too. It was dangerous and thrilling, sweet and terrifying. And it just felt right.

"I know what you mean Babyboy." I sigh and pull his face down so it lays next to mine on the pillow. I kiss his lips lazily, just to do it. No tongue, just simple and sweet. Not something I usually felt with a guy. This is unknown territory, but I know it's going to be an experience.

We fell asleep in each others arms for the second time this morning. We had no solid plans today, so why not spend it this way. _I could get used to this._


	11. The Diner The Crabs And The Stranger

**Chapter 11**

"So, what can I get for you guys?" The waitress asks Edward and I, when she gets to our table. We have been deciding what we want to eat for about ten minutes, so when the waitress finally gets to us, we are more then ready to order.

"I'll have pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream on top, and a super large cup of coffee." I say to our waitress sweetly, smiling for effect. "I mean if you guys have an IV back there we can just shoot the caffine into my veins." I smirk and Edward chuckles.

"Ha! You're funny..." The waitress says to me. "No IV, but I'll find you the biggest cup I can." She smiles.

"Ah, I love you..." I look at her nametag. "Kendelle." I look her up and down. She's in her early twenty's, blonde hair with red highlights, green eyes and a cute shape. Well from what I can see with her being in her uniform.

She smiles and looks at Edward, waiting for him to order. "I'll have sunny side up eggs, side of bacon, whole grain toast, and I'll also have a super large cup of coffee." He looks from me to Kendelle, "I gotta keep up with this one." He says while pointing his thumb in my direction. I giggle and roll my eyes.

Kendelle write everything we've ordered on her pad, "Sure no problem, you guys. I'll put this order in and have your coffee to you in no time."

I watch as Kendelle walks away. Her uniform may be unflattering in the front, but nothing could hid her ass. _Nice._

I hear Edward laugh and look back at him. "Were you just checkin' out our waitress?" He asks with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"What?" I say. "She's got a killer ass." I say and run my hand through my hair. "Did you not see that booty? Fiiiiiiiiiine." I sing my last word.

Edward just laughs at me. "Oh I've seen it..." He grabs my feet with his feet and pulls them over to his side. "Don't forget, I've been coming to this dinner the whole year you were gone." He runs his hand up my calf. "I know the people who work here."

I lean forward, over the table as much as I can with my ass still on the seat of the booth. "Fuck her?" I ask with a lick of my lips.

He just laughs and leans back, admitting defeat. "Nah, I wouldn't go that far. But she's been the gangs waitress a couple times."

I just roll my eyes, leaning back as well. "That's not the juice I was hoping for." I state.

Edward ponders for a split second, "We fucked in the kitchen when it was super dead in here, while the cook filmed us." He says mockingly, so I know he's joking. I still crack up.

"Better." I reach over and ruffle his hair.

Kendelle brings us two huge ass cups of coffee and a bowl full of creamers. Both coffees black, so we can do our own fixing to them "Your orders will be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Thanks." Edward says as he starts adding sugar to his coffee. Kendelle walks to her other tables.

There is silence while we get our coffees perfect. Then Edward looks up at me from under his eye lashes, "You look fucking hot in my shirt." He says and looks me over. I had totally forgotten I was wearing one of his shirts. I look down at myself, it's a plain white button-down collared shirt that I'm wearing as a dress. I have three top buttons undone, so you can see a tiny hint of my black lace bra, as well as my chest tattoo and one of my black studded belts wrapped around my mid-section. The shirt comes a little above mid-thigh and isn't crisp or starch-y, so it's super comfortable and smells like Edward. Which is amazing. I have my high-top Chucks on my feet of course.

"Why thank you." I smile and rub our feet together. Mine are still tangled with his under the table. "So tell me about your music..." I say while taking a sip of coffee.

Edward's head leans to the left, like he's thinking. "Hmm, not too much to tell. I started playing the piano when I was five. Mom got me into it. I can also play the guitar..."

"Well that fucking explains the excellent fingering." I inturrupt him.

He just grins madly, his eyes sparkling. "It wasn't till I was about 14 that I got into composing. I go to New York a couple of times a year to see my favorite Orchestra's play."

I'm impressed, "Would you want to be part of an Orchestra?" I ask.

He sighs, thinking. "I'm not sure... What I love about music and composing is that you can create whatever you want. You can think up and play your own music if you want to. Being part of an Orchestra, I'd have to play someone elses music, and..." Edward takes a sip of his coffee. "To be honest, I'm too good for that."

I smile at him, "Someones sure of themselves."

Edward nods. "Music is pretty much the one thing I am absolutely sure of."

"That's great. That's how I feel about art." I start to play with my silverwear. "So where do you want to go to school?"

He chuckles and rolls his eyes, "I know its so fucking cliché, but the only place I've really ever wanted to go is Juilliard."

"Wow really?" I cross my legs, moving one foot from its spot with Edwards. Crossing my legs causes my leg to be higher so my knee rests against Edwards. "That is such a prestigious school. You better apply soon, I think they start taking kids as soon as birth." I joke.

Edwards chuckles and looks down for a minute. More then a minute. He finally looks up and stares into my eyes, he clears his throat. "I, uh... I already applied." My eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. "I was accepted..." My mouth falls open. "I found out three months ago in the begining of summer..." He rubs the side of his face. "Um, you're the first person I've told..." My eyes bug out of my head. I just stare at him. Utterly dumbfounded.

I must have been like that for a few moments, I come back to life when I feel Edward run his hand over my thigh, "Are you okay Bella?"

I shake my head, clearing the retardation clouds that have filled my head, "Uh, wow, just wow..." I blink a few times. "I can't believe that. That is fucking amazing. You should be so proud of yourself. Juilliard doesn't just accept anyone..." My hand reaches for his, our fingers intertwine, "Why haven't you told anyone? I mean not even your parents or the gang?"

He shakes his head no, "I don't know..." His leans his head onto his free hand as he tries to explain. "I just didn't want anyone to know yet. I got an early acceptance." He squeezes my hand and I squeeze his back to let him know I'm listening. "I know it's cause I worked my fucking ass off and had an incredible interview with the school... But I just didn't feel like telling anyone." He finally raises his head and looks at me. "Untill now." He smiles crookedly.

My heart fills with goo and I feel honored. I like this gorgeous man in front of me, and that makes me nervous, cause that could mean he has the power to break my heart the further I get with him. I push those feelings away for now and move from my spot on my side of the booth and go and sit next to Edward. We embrace immediately, he plops his head on my shoulder and breathes me in. I run my hand through in coppery strands, "Thank you for telling me. It means the world to me." I pull back, but stay on Edwards side of the booth.

I look up and see Kendelle walking our way with two plates. One in each hand. She seems flustered.

"Sorry for the delay you guys." She places our food in front of us. "One of our cooks had to go home cause he had Crabs or something." She laughed, "So we're a little short handed right now." And again she disappeared.

Edward started digging into his breakfast, if you could call it that, seeing as it was around 12:30 in the afternoon. "Do you think she meant Crabs like food... Or Crabs like... Crabs?" I thought aloud and started laughing.

Edward bursts out laughing, "Well, I don't think a person would have to leave their job if they had the food Crabs... I'm guess."

I continue to laugh, throwing my head back as a wave of laughter escapes my body. I have to hold my stomach because my belly is starting to ache, due to my laughter.

"I don't know why that's so funny." I'm still giggling slightly as I continue eating my pancakes.

"Crabs is a funny word." Edward chimes in, with a mouth full of food. "Like fart... Or balls."

"Or kumquat!" I say a little too loudly and we both errupt in fits of laughter all over again.

"It's like cum... And twat put together!" Edward says and I have to stop eating because I'm laughing so hard. I look around the diner through teary eyes and I can see some of the other patrons looking at us oddly. I try to calm my breathing and place my hand over my mouth to keep sound in. I look over at Edward and see that he's doing the same.

Finally after a few moments my breathing is restored to its normal pace and I pick up my fork to finish my meal.

The rest of our 'breakfast' went by relatively quick. Us talking about how Alice is gonna feel when she wakes up, what we could possibly do today, and the fact we wish it was the weekend. Cause I know I don't wanna go to school tomorrow.

"Hey guys," Kendelle said. "Is there anything else I can get you today?" She asks sweetly.

"Just the check." I say, smiling back at her.

She nods her head, "Sounds good. I'll be right back with it." And again she walks away.

"Soooooo..." I say, turning towards Edward. "What are your thoughts on modeling for me today?" I smirk and raise my eyebrow.

He looks at me blanky for a moment. "Really?" He looks like he's thinking about it, running a hand through his hair. "Sure, why not..." Edward says with ease and I smile a wide toothy grin. "Anything for you." He leans toward me and kisses my lips softly. It's a good kiss, a sweet kiss. But I want more. When he starts to pull back, I firmly grab his neck and keep him in place. Our lips meet again and I run my tongue along his bottom lip, nibbling on it, asking for permission to sneak my tongue inside his mouth. He groans as I bite his lip and finally his mouth opens. When our tongues touch, its slow and passionate. Our breathing only coming out through our noses in sharp intakes. This is more of the kind of kiss I want. Sensual, but not trashy. I know we're still in the diner. I whimper and retract my mouth from his, but stay put. Leaning my forehead against his. Our eyes open at the same time, and we smile at each other like there's not a care in the world.

I hear someone clear their throat and turn my head and see Kendelle standing there. "Sorry to interrupt..." She looks like she's starting to blush. "Here's your check." She hands me the leather folder with the check inside. "Have a great day."

"Thank you Kendelle," I smile. "You too!" She smiles politely and turns to wait on her other customers.

"I got this." Edward says, yanking the leather folder out of my hand.

"You sure? I don't mind buying." I smile.

He shakes his head no and starts pushing me out of the booth. "I'm gonna go pay for this, I'll be right back." When we're both standing, he kisses my cheek before he walks off to pay the bill.

I sit back down and grab my coffee. Enjoying the taste in my mouth. _Nothing like coffee. _I think to myself. I love the warmth I feel in my belly as I drink it.

Our booth was a window seat booth, so I continue to sip my coffee as I look out the window and just watch whats going on outside. I see numerous cars on the road. It's a busy Tuesday afternoon. I see a group of teenagers skate-boarding in an empty lot across the street. I see a woman walking her dog and I see people walking in and out of the diner.

I feel a strange feeling come over me. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up and goosebumps cover my arms. _Edward_, I think. Having gotten this feeling before when he's been around me. I look behind me expecting to see Edward walking towards our table, but I don't. He's not there, not in my line of sight. I furrow my forehead and look around the diner. It's pretty packed but I feel like someones watching me, it could be anyone. I slowly make my way through all the other customers I can see, checking to see if anyone is looking my way. Everyone seems pretty occupied, whether it's with the food their eating, or the book/newpaper their reading, or the friends their with. I don't see anyone. _Hmmmm._

I'm watching as a bus boy cleans up a table, he moves slightly to the left and thats when I see. All the way across the diner at a corner table. Two of the blackest eyes I've ever seen staring straight at me, not wavering or falting as I stare right back at them. I'm mesmerized, I can't look away at all. It's like they've frozen me somehow. And even in my frozen state, those eyes are making my whole body warm. Like the most inviting pools of dark chocolate I've ever been lucky enough to see. I want to paint them. Photograph them. Just marvel at them. I shake my head at those thoughts and finally look at what those eyes are attached to. And its just as beautiful. A boy about my age. Skin a deep russet color, even all the way over here I can tell his skin is silky smooth. My hands clench, wanting to touch. His build is way better then anyone our age should be. Large, tight muscles I want to run my hands over. Short, black hair, that has that 'just out of bed' look I love. High checkbones, prominent jaw and pouting lips. I lick my lips unknowing as I stare at his mouth. I want to hear it speak, watch the way it moved as he spoke, feel what it could do to me as it ran over every inch of my body, feel it grin against my skin.

I gulp and look down at my hands, in my lap, for a moment. The heat was not leaving my body. I close my eyes and try to will the feeling's to go away. I'm starting something with Edward, I can feel it going in the direction of us becoming important to each other. I don't want to fuck that up by feeling the way I do when I look at this beautiful boy. I look up again and he's still looking at me, eyes never loosing focus. I bite my bottom lip hard, hoping that it will wake me from this daze I'm in as I stare into the strangers eyes.

"Bell, you ready?" Edward's form moves into my line of sight and I shake my head, the daze dissipating my thoughts of the boy. I look up at Edward, he's got a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

My mouth had become very dry, so I clear my throat. "U-uh... Yea... Sure. O-of course. Let's go." I hurriedly get out of the booth and move to stand next to him. He wraps his arm around my waist, his hand low on my hip. I can feel his shirt I'm wearing rise a tad as we start to walk, but I don't care.

As we're about to leave the diner I sneak a peak back at the boy, it's then I notice he sitting with three other people trying to get his attention. His eyes are still on me, but his forehead is furrowed slightly. I raise an eyebrow in his direction.


End file.
